A ojos cerrados
by Baisers Ardents
Summary: Edward y Bella se amaron entre espinas, no importando el lugar ni el tiempo en el que se encontraban y sin pensar que aquello los destruiría. Él ahora la atesora en su memoria, tocando su canción mientras alberga la esperanza de que regrese a su vida, sabiendo que nunca volverá a verla.
1. Capítulo 1: Infinito

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES Y VIOLENCIA +18.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction. **

**Link del grupo: **

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Infinito**

**.**

**PASADO**

**.**

_**1944\. Paris, Francia**_

París estaba con buen clima ese día, pero los habitantes parecían temerosos de salir. Las nubes apenas abarcaban el cielo azul, lugar en el que no habrían lágrimas caídas hasta entonces.

Isabella miraba maravillada por la ventana del coche, asimilando que estaba en la ciudad de la moda. Todo parecía hecho como en los retratos de su madre.

—¿Hacia algún lado en especial, _mademoiselle_ —inquirió el chofer, girando levemente la cabeza mientras la miraba.

Ella se mordió el labio y se fijó en la zona de tiendas y restaurantes, queriendo involucrarse rápidamente en la cultura de la que tanto hablaba su acabada madre. "_Si tan solo ella estuviese menos borracha para verlo_", pensó.

—¿Qué importa, Gustav? —le respondió en un perfecto francés—. Mi padre te pagó para que me vigiles día y noche, no sé para qué.

—Estamos en tiempos de guerra, _mademoiselle_.

—En Alemania también —señaló—. Berlín era menos seguro.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que el hombre dejara de marcar tanto el ceño. Estaba aburrida de ser la adolescente del que todos tenían que preocuparse.

—Son órdenes del general Swan, _mademoiselle_.

El general Swan. Siempre era él.

—Entonces llévame al restaurante de allá —dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana—. ¡Hola, Paris! —canturreó.

El restaurante era uno de los pocos que gritaba vida. La gente parecía no querer acercarse a los coches, como tampoco hacia la zona poblada. Bella no sabía por qué, si todo el lugar era tan bonito, en especial ese restaurante cercano a la torre, donde todo estaba decorado con instrumentos musicales ya usados.

—Entre, o tendré que llevarla al hotel cuanto antes —sentenció el hombre.

Bella rodó los ojos como una vil y rebelde adolescente de dieciséis años, y con temeridad, abrió la puerta mientras el coche estaba en movimiento y corrió con su caro vestido, metiéndose en el mercado como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Lo único que escuchó fueron los gritos del chofer, por lo que apresuró el paso y sonrió, sintiéndose libre de las ataduras de su padre. Cuando ella miraba hacia atrás, comprobando que ya lo hubiera perdido, chocó accidentalmente con un hombre que llevaba pescados frescos en su espalda.

—¡Lo siento, señorita! —exclamó.

—Fue mi culpa —se rio, volviendo a correr hacia la zona de los restaurantes.

Vio palomas cerca de las calles, comiendo los restos pequeños de algunos alimentos cercanos a los locales de comida. En la esquina se encontró con ese lugar tan lindo, que tenía muchas flores y resaltaba de todos los demás. Tenía letreros colgados en las paredes de ladrillo, promocionando sus platillos franceses con sencillez.

Se dispuso a entrar, acongojada porque lamentablemente había muy pocas personas. Cuando subió un peldaño, no notó que había un gato anaranjado y panzón, por lo que se fue de bruces a la cerámica. Dio un grito y cuando asumió que su rostro iba a dar con el suelo, sintió una mano sujetándola desde la cintura, apegándola a un pecho masculino, juvenil y ancho. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía el perfume de él, que le resultaba cálido, varonil y muy suave. Subió los ojos con lentitud y pestañeó, asombrada del parisino que la miraba. Fue inevitable que sonriera, perdida en sus cuencas de color topacio, una tonalidad que nunca había visto en los ojos de una persona. El hombre sonrió, algo preocupado por su estado y Bella creyó que era la sonrisa más linda que alguna vez podría ver en su corta vida.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —le preguntó él, alejando la charola y poniéndola sobre una de las mesas.

Bella pestañeó, estremecida con su voz.

—Sí —respondió—. No vi al gato.

—Siempre hace lo mismo —se lamentó él—. Lo siento.

Edward la contempló mientras buscaba la manera de pagar el error de su gato, pero fue inevitable que se fijara en sus detalles. Le parecía bellísima. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo una mujercilla tan linda podía atreverse a estar sola por estos lugares?

Tragó.

—¿Puedo invitarle algo? Por las molestias.

Bella asintió mientras observaba sus rasgos, sintiéndose irremediablemente atraída a él. Edward, por su parte, creyó que perdía el sentido ante la rojez de sus mejillas y sus labios carnosos, una invitación sinigual que era difícil de evadir. Pero lo que creyó que jamás olvidaría, por muy volátil que fuese su recuerdo, era la forma de mirarlo. Aquella imagen nunca la olvidaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENTE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brooklyn, NY, 1960**

Sus dedos marcaban el piano de manera lenta, sutil, dolorosa, cayendo en un espiral sinigual mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, nublada, sin sentido, repleta de recuerdos. La melodía seguía siendo suya, como la primera vez, una ocasión más de la tarde, siempre siendo parte de sus más miserables y tortuosos recuerdos. Sin embargo, cuando ella se presentaba en su mente, sentía que todo volvía a tener una razón.

La gente aplaudió, pero él bajó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentar a la masa, porque cada vez que tocaba esa canción, Edward recordaba a Isabella hasta que las lágrimas brotaban sin control.

Aún la amaba.

Se levantó del banquillo y siguió su camino con la frente en alto, oyendo cómo los clientes de uno de sus famosos restaurantes, susurraban lo talentoso que era.

—Sr. Cullen. —Oyó detrás de él.

—¿Sí? —susurró.

—Alguien quiere verlo.

—¿Quién?

—Dice que es periodista —le comentaron.

—Que me vea en mi oficina —ordenó.

Cuando se marchó, todos siguieron aplaudiéndolo pero Edward no digirió atención hacia nadie, solo se limitó a seguir los ruidos de su empleado, aquellos pasos conocidos que le indicaban hacia dónde dirigirse. Edward finalmente se sentó en su silla y esperó a que la otra persona dirigiera la palabra, expectante.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Cullen.

—Buenas noches. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

La mujer miró a Edward y se cruzó de piernas, observando hacia sus ojos.

—Soy Tanya Denali —le informó—. Periodista del New York Times.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—Vaya, ustedes aquí nuevamente. Preferiría que…

—Ya lo sabemos, no quiere a la prensa y ya. Lo entiendo, pero permítame hablar con usted.

Suspiró y se puso ambas manos entrelazadas frente a los labios.

—La escucho.

Tanya sostuvo su mirada azul frente al guapo dueño de la cadena de restaurantes francesa más importante del país. No imaginó que fuese tan atractivo en persona. Nadie le advirtió que tenía una mirada tan profunda, dolorosa y madura, aun para sus treinta y seis años, menos con su desastroso historial de relaciones. Un matrimonio fallido y otros tres noviazgos rotos por su carácter misterioso y desapegado.

—Usted es toda una celebridad en el país, no nos culpe por buscarlo.

Edward se echó hacia atrás, medio riendo mientras tomaba un puro y lo encendía.

—¿Una celebridad?

—Ya sabe por qué. Es un sobreviviente, y además de eso, un hombre que logró construir una cadena de restaurantes impresionante…

—Y un ermitaño que toca todas las noches frente al piano de la plaza central, ¿no es así?

Tanya apretó los labios.

—Ya sé quién soy, Srta. Denali, y sé lo que perdí para lograr todo esto.

La mirada triste de Edward Cullen hizo que Tanya sintiera un hueco en el pecho, pero también mucha ansiedad por saber qué escondía ese rostro lleno de dolor.

—Por eso he venido.

—¿Qué?

—Sé parte de lo que perdió. Su historia me interesa, Sr. Cullen, porque sé que usted amó mucho.

Edward tragó y se afirmó del escritorio, angustiado de recordar ese aroma que nunca pudo olvidar. El rostro de esa mujer que amó con tanto ahínco volvió a su mente como si la viera por primera vez. La extrañaba como quien extraña el aire. Cada día sentía que perdía el valor de sí mismo sin ella.

—Y no quiero revivir su dolor en vano, sólo… Quiero saber acerca de uno de los tantos sobrevivientes de esa época llena de dolor. Usted es un famoso pianista, todos los días toca esa canción, desde que llegó, y desde eso han pasado…

—Diez largos años —la interrumpió él, levantándose de la silla.

Tanya asumió que Edward iba a sacarla de su oficina, pero él apretó los labios para decir:

—Acompáñeme.

Él caminó guiado por sus sentidos, saliendo de su restaurante exclusivo. Los tacones de Tanya sonaron por detrás, lo que le aseguró que ella le seguía el camino.

—¿Adónde vamos, Sr. Cullen?

—Al piano —le respondió.

.

Tanya se sentó a un lado del piano y miró a Edward, que tenía sus ojos cerrados.

El instrumento estaba frente a ambos, blanco y pulcro, siendo parte de la belleza neoyorkina.

—Este es su piano favorito, ¿no?

Edward asintió y palpó la banquilla para sentarse.

—¿Por qué? Sé de buena fuente que usted tiene uno en su hogar.

Suspiró.

—Porque me recuerda al que tocaba cuando tenía veinte años.

Tanya observó cómo Edward Cullen se acomodaba, aún con los ojos cerrados, palpando las teclas en busca del sonido ideal.

—¿Por qué todos los días y a la misma hora?

El hombre tragó.

—Porque a esa hora lo usaba en París.

Tanya sacó su cuadernillo y un lápiz, dispuesta a escribir lo que aquel hombre fuera a decir, pero él elevó la barbilla, oyendo bien el sonido de las hojas.

—Primero escúcheme, luego haga su trabajo.

—L-lo siento, señor…

—¿Sabe por qué he decidido contárselo justo ahora?

—¿Por qué?

Edward botó el aire y sus ojos volvieron a amenazar con las lágrimas.

—Hoy es trece de septiembre. Sería su cumpleaños.

Tanya supo de inmediato que aquel corazón roto volvía a la miseria al recordarla.

—¿De quién?

Edward comenzó a tocar mientras los mismos recuerdos lo abrumaban hasta el desenfreno. La melodía asimilaba un camino lleno de romance, un sentimiento vivo expresado en la abstracción absoluta de la música. Sus dedos se clavaban en las teclas, como si con ella pudiera tocar a alguien, ansiándola, deseándola y desquiciándose ante la necesidad.

Tanya observaba, perdida en sus expresiones. Rápidamente se le ennudeció la garganta, fue automático. El dolor que expresaba este hombre nunca lo había visto en su vida, pero de solo presenciarlo le partía el alma en pedazos.

Edward siguió su melodía mientras su respiración se desacompasaba, destrozado como la última vez que pudo verla. Su pecho subía y bajaba de desesperación, un sentimiento que lo había estado embargando los últimos dieciséis años. Sentía que volvían a arrebatarle la vida, que la quitaban de sus brazos y que sus gritos le ensordecían hasta no caber en la agonía.

Revivía su pérdida, su dolor y el amor que aún conservaba por ella.

Edward tuvo que parar mientras Tanya sentía una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

—Eso…

Edward dejó de escucharla y se palpó el abrigo, buscando en el bolsillo interior. Cuando topó con la fotografía, misma que nunca pudo volver a ver, simplemente la sacó de su escondite de siempre y la tocó, como si pudiera ser testigo de sus rasgos otra vez.

—Esta canción se la compuse —susurró Edward mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

—¿A quién, Sr. Cullen?

Tragó.

—A la mujer de mi vida —respondió.

Él cerró sus ojos.

—¿Y ella…?

—Ella vive en mis recuerdos.

Tanya observó en silencio cómo surgía el dolor otra vez.

—Su nombre era Isabella Swan.

—¿Era?

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—La perdí para siempre.

—¿Por qué lo dice, Sr. Cullen?

Él apretó los puños y sus manos temblaron.

—Porque la guerra me la arrebató. Simplemente perdí al amor de mi vida. Nunca volveré a verla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque murió.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, traigo un nuevo fanfic para ustedes. En este caso es una pequeña historia que necesitaba sacar a la luz cuando antes. Es corto, aproximadamente 6 capítulos sin contar el epílogo y posibles outtakes que puedan salir, todo dependiende de si lo quieren o no. De todo corazón espero que le den una oportunidad, es algo diferente a lo que acostumbro a hacer, más que nada porque serán capítulos cortos. Sin embargo, la intensidad y la complejidad de las personalidades y la historia siguen siendo como me gustan. No tengan miedo a vivir esta historia por lo que es, un viaje lleno de dolor, pero con un amor que incluso vivirá por los años que les siguen_**

**_Respecto al capítulo, ¿qué les ha parecido? Sé que pueden tener miedo a leerla por lo que puede llegar a pasar y el final de lo que han leído, pero créanme que, a veces, creemos cosas que no son, especialmente cuando el dolor es blanco en nuestras vidas. ¿Realmente Bella está muerta? ¿Qué creen ustedes?_**

**_Espero sus reviews, chicas, ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas y disfrutar de las emociones que dejan ir en cada palabra que me dejan. Un gracias, por muy mínimo que les parezca, es la manera más completa de tenernos entusiastas a las autoras para seguir dejando nuestra imaginación fluir_**

**_Recuerden que para quienes dejen un review, recibirán un adelanto del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes cuenta, simplemente deja tu correo en el review, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Cariños a todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	2. Capítulo 2: Para siempre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES Y VIOLENCIA +18.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Para siempre**

**.**

**PRESENTE**

**.**

**Brooklyn, NY, 1960**

Esa tarde estaba todo muy calmo. La gente ya estaba abrigada, dispuesta a recibir el otoño con paciencia. Un viento fuerte se desprendió de los lares, moviendo la silueta de las copas de los árboles y sus hojas dispuestas a caer.

Edward cerró el piano y se levantó del banquillo para marcharse, mientras que Tanya estaba paralizada.

—Eso es todo lo que puedo decirle, Srta. Denali —afirmó Edward, con el rostro dirigido hacia el horizonte.

El viento removía su cabello y ella pudo apreciar cómo aquello le daba un brío ensombrecido, creando una imagen de lo que aguardaba dentro de él. Con eso, Tanya se levantó, impulsada por el dolor que también tenía en su propio corazón.

—Sr. Cullen, no me deje a la deriva —dijo ella.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y sonrió de forma petulante.

—Usted sabe que no le daré nada, no quiero que los medios se alimenten de mi dolor.

—No es por eso que quiero que usted sea sincero, Sr. Cullen.

La voz estrangulada de Tanya hizo que Edward bajara la guardia. Era la voz de quien también había perdido algo en la vida.

La mujer suspiró y se levantó, parándose frente al pianista más misterioso del país.

—Yo también perdí a alguien, Sr. Cullen.

Edward suspiró.

—Fue en Vietnam, hace exactamente seis meses.

Él apretó los párpados.

—Sólo era un soldado, nada más, ¿no? Pero para mí era el amor de mi vida. El general nunca lo entendió, la guerra nunca lo hará, en realidad, solo son simples peones al igual que los civiles, peones que mueren y que no valen nada, porque el bien del país solo se basa en cuantas personas mueren del bando contrario, incluso si eso se lleva la vida de los soldados —afirmó Tanya, sintiendo el llanto en la garganta—. Íbamos a casarnos en un mes más, pero nunca volveré a verlo, sólo existe en mi memoria. Ni siquiera… pude verlo en su ataúd, no quisieron mostrármelo porque no estaba presentable.

Edward comprendió su dolor, por primera vez sintió que lo entendían, que alguien compartía en realidad la desesperación de los sueños arrebatados.

—Lo busqué porque sé que tiene mucho que decir y necesito su historia para publicar mi libro y hacer que los ciudadanos entiendan que la guerra es una mierda que sólo provoca dolor —afirmó con convicción.

Él sintió nuevamente los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se sentó de golpe, posando sus manos sobre sus muslos, repentinamente exhausto de una agonía que llevaba exactamente 16 años en su interior.

—La guerra es eso, Srta. Denali, una vil mierda —afirmó sin pelos en la lengua.

—¿Ella…?

Respiró hondo.

—La perdí gracias a un general hijo de puta.

Tanya se llevó una mano a los labios.

—Su propio padre.

La mujer tragó.

—Era ella —aseguró, entregándole la fotografía.

Tanya la miró y sonrió, súbitamente envuelta en muchas emociones.

—Isabella Swan —susurró Edward—, la mujer de mi vida. Ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de verla otra vez, de tocarla, de… Sé que eso es imposible, pero es lo que deseo desde que la perdí.

La fotografía era de ellos dos juntos, sonriendo a la cámara mientras comían un helado, usando traje de baño. Se veían tan felices que la periodista se sintió impotente, queriendo introducirse en la fotografía solo con el fin de asegurarse que lo que pasó en el futuro no pudiese suceder, sólo con tal de que esa felicidad siguiera hasta el día de hoy.

—Le contaré todo, Srta. Denali, todo —afirmó—, sólo porque… quiero que publique ese libro.

—Lo escucharé atentamente, así nos tome tiempo, lo haré. Sólo respóndame una cosa.

—Claro.

Tanya se acomodó para hacerlo con delicadeza.

—¿Usted la vio? Ya sabe… Antes de…

Edward frunció el ceño y negó.

—Nunca pude verla. Ni siquiera sé si sufrió, si murió rápido, si… pensó antes de eso.

—¿Por qué, Sr. Cullen?

Edward suspiró.

—Porque supe su destino hace cinco años.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sabía hasta hace cinco años.

—Oh Dios mío. ¿Cómo lo supo…? ¿De qué manera tiene la convicción de que ella murió?

—Vamos paso a paso, Srta. Denali.

Ella asintió y esperó a escucharlo con paciencia, sabiendo que aquello también iba a dolerle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PASADO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paris, Francia, 1944**

La música de fondo era magistral. Nunca pensó que Edith Piaf se escuchase tan bien en un restaurante tan sencillo, pero tan hermoso.

Isabella había entrado al restaurante por tercera vez, esperando encontrarlo como la primera y sin decepcionarse como en la segunda, pero los minutos pasaban y el mesero no era él. Se puso la barbilla sobre las manos y bufó, completamente agobiada ante su necesidad por verlo. _¿Dónde estás, guapo?_, pensó, suspirando de por medio.

—¿Ya están listos los platillos? —inquirió un hombre mientras sonreía y ayudaba a una mujer a caminar.

Ella parecía incómoda, elevando una barriga redondeada de quizá unos seis meses de embarazo.

—¡Plato número dos a la mesa seis! —canturreó ella, moviéndose entre medio de las sillas y clientes.

Bella se sorprendió al verlos a los dos, sentía que los había visto antes, pero no sabía de dónde.

—Muchas gracias, Sra. Cullen —le dijo uno de los clientes, dispuesto a saborearse.

—Pues de nada, Black, ya sabes que eres bienvenido.

La mujer vio que Bella aún no era atendida y llamó la atención del Sr. Cullen, su esposo.

—Oye, Carlisle, ¿y ella? —le preguntó en medio de un susurro.

—No lo sé, amor, es tercera vez que viene. A la primera fue Edward quien la atendió, a la segunda esperó y no pidió nada, ahora creo que hará lo mismo —respondió él, muy intrigado.

—¿Crees que no tenga dinero? Quizá podamos darle algo.

Carlisle hizo una mueca.

—Imposible, mira cómo viste, esa chica es de los ricos.

Esme se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla más lejana, aguantando la presión del vientre mientras pensaba.

—Quizá quiere ver a Edward.

Los dos sonrieron, algo extrañados. Él no andaba con chicas, al menos que lo supieran.

—¿Lo crees tú? —inquirió Carlisle, muy intrigado.

Su esposa simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió dispuesta a trabajar. El hombre se quedó un buen rato mirando a la chica, que seguía esperando, mirando a la ventana, atenta a que su hijo fuera a entrar. _Lástima que Edward está estudiando piano justo ahora_, pensó Carlisle.

.

Edward estaba tocando el piano en el sótano, temeroso de hacer mucho ruido. Su hogar ya estaba marcado y no podía llamar la atención de los soldados que de vez en cuando merodeaban por la rotonda. Miró hacia la partitura, inquieto por su desconcentración. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamar a esto que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Y todo había comenzado desde que vio a esa torpe chica entrar al restaurante de sus padres.

Finalmente sonrió y se apoyó en las teclas, usando su codo para sostener su rostro mientras se lo tomaba, completamente absorto en los recuerdos de ella. Ni siquiera había alcanzando a preguntarle su nombre. Lo único que lograron hablar fue de Paris y del sol, así como de la comida que ella saboreó con mucho gusto.

¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? Su francés no era nativo. ¿Vendría de algún lado especial? Era extraño, estaban en guerra, ¿qué venía a hacer a Francia?

Edward suspiró y miró a su alrededor, ansiando volver al hogar que era antes. Ahora tenía que tocar como si se tratara de un delito, no como antes, que disfrutaban de la chimenea mientras papá tocaba el acordeón y mamá estaba en la cocina, haciendo sus maravillas. Pero esos momentos estaban en sus recuerdos y nada más. Lo único que esperaba era que su hermanito, que aún necesitaba unos meses más para nacer, tuviera un mundo mejor y que la guerra terminase lo más pronto posible.

—Ahora sólo queda seguir tocando —dijo al fin, volviendo a mirar la partitura—. Aunque si me dejaras hacerlo todo sería mucho más fácil, ¿no lo crees, _bonita_?

Sonrió, recordando su rostro. Era una chica preciosa, de solo rememorar la manera en que esos ojos chocolate lo miraron y cómo todo en ella resultaba inimaginablemente atractivo, se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Creo que para calmarme debo volver a verte. Pero ¿cómo? —se preguntó.

Y de pronto, impulsado por la necesidad apremiante de desatar lo que su corazón sentía de tan solo pensar en esa chica desconocida, comenzó a mover sus dedos en el piano, creando una melodía que sólo significaba una cosa: atracción e interés por el amor.

.

Era la sexta vez que se devolvía a casa, totalmente desanimada. Al parecer nunca iba a volver a verlo. ¿De qué servía escaparse de casa si finalmente todo volvía a ser aburrido? Paris ya no tenía el mismo sentido, porque no volvería a ver a aquel chico.

Comenzaba a hacer frío, así que se puso el abrigo mientras miraba el camino de árboles que la acompañarían hasta que encontrase a su chofer. Sería otra noche aburrida, con su madre durmiendo por el alcohol y las medicinas, y su padre desaparecido, volviendo a medianoche sólo para recluirse en su nueva oficina junto a los soldados.

Mientras miraba al sol, que ya se escondía, sintió unos pasos frente a ella, lo que significaba que alguien más venía del lado contrario. Cuando miró, notó que era el chico que tanto esperaba, distraído mientras leía un libro. Al contemplarlo acercarse, Bella asimiló que estaba perdida en lo atractivo que le parecía. Se puso tan nerviosa que rápidamente se arregló el cabello, cuan adolescente mirando a quien le había robado el corazón. Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Si ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Qué pasaba con él que a Bella le gustaba tanto, aún sin saber quién era en realidad?

Edward, por su lado, estaba leyendo algo de historia de la música, ansioso porque cada vez quedaba menos para cumplir su sueño, irse a estudiar piano a Estados Unidos. En realidad, podría haberlo hecho desde que cumplió los dieciocho, pero no quería irse sin su familia, no iba a perdonárselo.

Pero en medio de sus pensamientos, sintió que debía levantar la mirada a como diera lugar, y en cuanto lo hizo, simplemente sonrió. Era ella.

Bella sentía que sus mejillas se enrojecían sin explicación, todo esto mientras veía que él acortaba la distancia entre los dos.

—Hola —saludó Edward, contemplando a la chica.

Hoy llevaba un vestido de color azul claro y un sombrero con flores en una esquina. Se veía increíblemente hermosa hoy.

—Hola —respondió ella, poniendo sus manos en la parte trasera.

—No pensé que volvería a verte.

—Yo tampoco.

—Discúlpame, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? Estoy intrigado…

—Isabella.

_Qué lindo nombre_, pensó.

—¿Y tú?

—Edward —contestó, ofreciéndole su mano para saludarla y poder tocarla.

Bella la miró y luego subió hasta el rostro de Edward, dispuesta a estrechársela. Cuando lo hizo, sintió la conexión del calor y el magnetismo, distribuyéndose desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta sus brazos, recorriendo sus venas y sus fibras nerviosas. Supo que jamás iba a olvidar el calor que transmitía él.

—¿Ya te ibas? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí… ¡No! —se corrigió rápidamente, haciéndolo sonreír. Su corazón dio una sacudida—. Estaba… conociendo Paris.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, intrigado.

—¿De dónde eres? Debe ser muy especial como para que puedas viajar a Francia.

—Berlín —respondió.

Edward frunció levemente el ceño, un tanto incómodo de saber su procedencia.

—Nos vinimos porque todo allá es muy raro, papá no me quiere cerca de ahí —insistió Bella, viendo la expresión pensativa de él—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

El chico rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y le volvió a sonreír.

¿Qué podía ocurrir de malo? No necesariamente debía estar ligada a ellos, ¿no? Quizá había huido, como habían tenido que hacerlo sus familiares.

—¿Quieres conocer Paris? Puedo darte un paseo. ¿Qué me dices?

Bella no pudo ocultar una mueca de felicidad, lo que hizo que a Edward se le cortara la respiración.

—¡Claro! Me encantaría.

—¿No es tarde para ti? —preguntó él. No iba a ponerla en peligro con su familia.

Bella negó, olvidándose de todos ellos.

—Vamos —insistió.

Edward le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó de manera tímida, volviendo a incorporarse al calor desbordante del chico.

.

Si bien el paisaje de Paris era apabullante, ya no era lo mismo desde que el ejército tomó a la ciudadanía y sus lares. La imagen ya no era la misma, eso lo sabían, y era un peligro constante estar ahí. Edward buscaba la belleza de su tierra, volviendo a pensar en su infancia, a pesar de lo difícil que podía resultar.

—¿Te gustan los parques?

Bella asintió mientras comía el helado que Edward le había comprado de manera clandestina.

—¿Y el agua? Nadar es increíble, ¿no crees?

Bella no contestó porque estaba mirando a Edward, que era un chico fuerte, grande y muy guapo. Su cabello cobrizo y ligeramente desordenado le hacían suspirar y olvidar completamente su aburrida vida llena de lujos que nadie podía compartir. Estar con él era como rodearse del hogar y el calor que siempre soñó.

—No estás escuchándome. —Edward rio, pensando que la estaba aburriendo.

Nada más lejos de su realidad.

—Lo siento, estaba… Descuida, suelo ser muy distraída. ¿Qué decías?

Edward tomó valentía desde su interior, pensando en cómo su padre hizo lo posible por conquistar a la hermosa Esme. Iba a hacerlo tal como su familia.

—Quería invitarte a dar más paseos. ¿Te gustaría conocer un lago? —inquirió, deseoso de que ella dijera que sí.

Bella sintió que afloraba algo dentro de sí, una emoción que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que me gustaría!

Edward la contempló, magnificado por el rubor en sus mejillas. Fue inevitable que llevara unos dedos a su piel, como si algo lo hiciera actuar de esa manera… o alguien. Ella pestañeó y sintió que su rubor se intensificaba; sus dedos se sentían muy bien.

—¿Te veo mañana? —preguntó Edward, ansioso por más.

—Mañana —contestó.

Sabía que era tarde, pero ¿qué importaba? En estos momentos podía ponerse a brincar sin miedo.

Bella se despidió de Edward besando su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su aroma, grabándoselo para soñar con él esa noche y todas las que siguieran adelante. Él, por su parte, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba más que antes y que, definitivamente, había encontrado a la chica correcta, no la conocía en absoluto, pero algo dentro de sí clamaba por Isabella.

Cuando se alejaron, Bella vio que el coche con el chofer estaban cercanos a una plazoleta. Ella botó el aire, aliviada de que el hombre no haya visto su compañía. El tipo, acostumbrado ya a los constantes escapes de la incorregible Isabella, simplemente le abrió la puerta para dirigirla al hotel.

—Más tarde de lo acostumbrado —susurró el hombre antes de manejar.

—Hoy me divertí —fue lo único que respondió ella.

Llegaron a los minutos bajo un total silencio. El hotel estaba custodiado de manera secreta pero Bella lo sabía. Ningún soldado del ejército francés podía saber que aquí estaban los alemanes. Ella no entendía por qué pero sabía que era peligroso. Cuando subió por el ascensor hasta la habitación de su familia, notó que había más movimiento que antes. Cuando le abrieron la puerta vio que la asistente de su madre la esperaba.

—¡Isabella! ¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió ella, medio adormilada por los medicamentos—. Estaba preocupada.

Su hija enarcó una ceja, sin creerle qué tan preocupada podía estar.

—Sólo disfrutaba del paisaje, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Sabes que no es tan fácil, pueden saber que eres…

—Sí, ya lo sé, y no me importa.

Renée Swan, su madre, era una mujer melancólica que odiaba su vida pero amaba a su hija. Sin embargo, nunca supo cómo demostrarlo y dejó que la agonía de estar casada con un hombre que no amaba la pudriese en vida. Hasta entonces, la mujer sólo se dedicaba a beber y a abusar de los medicamentos para la depresión, haciendo de ella un espectro que deambulaba, sin personalidad y sin ánimos.

—Dios santo, ¡un día harás que me enferme!

_Ya lo estás_, pensó Bella para sus adentros.

—Isabella —llamó su padre, que estaba en su oficina.

Ella sintió un escalofrío en su columna y fue rápidamente. Antes de entrar a la oficina, vio por el hueco de la puerta que su padre estaba con dos miembros del ejército, los dos usando esa esvástica rara en uno de sus brazos.

—La invasión es inevitable y ustedes deben llevarse a cada individuo que esté fuera de los planes, ya saben dónde están los campos —bramó Charlie mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta con sus medallas.

—Entendido, General —dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo un saludo que Bella tampoco comprendió.

Cuando los hombres salieron, Bella tiritó, siempre aterrada de este mundo tan extraño. Su padre le permitió el acceso y ella se sentó frente a él.

—Hola, papá.

—Isabella, veo que llegas tarde.

—Estaba…

Dejó de hablar cuando el hombre le hizo un alto cerca de la cara, impidiendo que fuera a emitir cualquier sílaba.

—Sabes que está prohibido.

—Pero…

—Prohibido —repitió.

Tragó.

—¿Con quién andabas?

A Bella le saltó el corazón de miedo. Nunca podría decirle que estaba con un chico, menos con un francés. Su padre, por alguna razón, odiaba a las personas que tuvieran algo que ver con ellos, especialmente esos que usaban ese símbolo religioso como representación.

—Sola, sabes que me gusta estar sola.

Charlie asintió pero estaba poco convencido.

—Recuerda bien, Isabella, que te crie para que seas una mujer entregada a la familia, con el hombre que yo desee, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero saber que te estás mezclando con esta gente, aquí sólo estamos para liderar —bramó y luego hizo un gesto con su mano, pidiéndole que se retire.

Bella se levantó de su silla y caminó lentamente hacia la salida, enviando a la basura lo que su padre tuviera que decir.

¿Qué cosa tan mala podía suceder?

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Entre ellos va naciendo el amor como es, puro y totalmente juvenil. Charlie va haciendo presencia por quien es, un tirano alemán militar. ¿Creen que él tenga que ver con el pasado que los separó? ¿Creen definitivamente que Bella ha muerto? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido!_**

**_Agradezco todos sus reviews, cada palabra de aliento y aunque sea un gracias hace que el entusiasmo siga al momento de escribir, lo aprecio mucho_**

**_Espero volver a verlas a todas por aquí, un gracias significa mucho para nosotras las autoras_**

**_Recuerden que si dejas un review, recibirás un adelanto del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes cuenta, solo debes dejar tu correo junto a tu review, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Puedes unirte al grupo de facebook que se llama Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents. Si no respondes las preguntas, no serás aceptada_**

**_Cariños a todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	3. Capítulo 3: Amor de mi vida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES Y VIOLENCIA +18.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Amor de mi vida**

**.**

**PASADO**

**.**

**Paris, Francia, 1944**

Esa noche todo era silencio. A veces, sí, solo a veces, eso significaba un lujo para Paris. No había aviones, sonidos bélicos ni gritos que pudiesen hacer que los habitantes sintieran pesadillas, extrañando la vida en paz que quizá nunca habían apreciado… hasta que reflejo de vida ya no existía.

Bella suspiró mientras miraba una de las flores que Edward le había regalado en su último paseo juntos. Ya llevaban seis escapadas locas por los lugares más lindos y ocultos de Paris. _Si tan solo me diera ese beso_, pensó ella, súbitamente nerviosa. Nunca había dado uno y la sola idea le removía las entrañas.

Se dio una vuelta en su cama, o bueno, la cama del hotel, extrañándolo. ¿Cómo era posible que estando con Edward se sintiese al fin en un hogar? Las sábanas frías de su cama no se asemejaban en nada a los brazos de él, gesto que hizo cuando sintió frío, justo en medio del paraje al que habían asistido en la tarde.

Volvió a girarse, esta vez a la pared, sosteniendo la flor como si fuera la mano de Edward. Mañana iban a ir juntos a ese lago que tanto habían prometido conocer, quizá ahí podría atreverse a hacer lo que tanto deseaba.

.

Esme se sobaba el vientre con cariño mientras veía a su hijo frente al espejo, inseguro de su aspecto. Carlisle venía caminando por el pasillo y paró, curioso también.

—El amor —susurró ella, feliz de verlo así, como quien conoce a su alma gemela.

Carlisle sonrió y le besó la sien a su esposa.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —añadió él, algo inquieto.

Esme pestañeó y asintió, consciente de lo que se trataba.

—Hablé con Agnes.

La mujer se sentó en la silla, nerviosa.

—¿Su esposo ya pasó información?

—Todo es muy raro. Se han visto tropas alemanas pero todo es un rumor.

—Tenemos amigos en la fuerza francesa, no pasará nada con nosotros.

Carlisle se pasó la mano por la frente, muy inquieto.

—Agnes también tiene miedo. Se corre el rumor de que Francia será liberada por los Aliados, pero eso significa que correrá más sangre de la que ya hubo —insistió el hombre.

—Los alemanes no se atreven a…

—Los alemanes están aquí y eso es inminente. Somos la basura para ellos, los judíos…

—No lo digas, por favor, en cualquier momento pueden escucharlo.

Carlisle tragó pero dejó pasar su preocupación al ver que venía su hijo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió su primogénito, viéndose más guapo que nunca.

Los padres se miraron y fingieron que todo estaba bien. Debían estarlo por su hijo, para que tuviera un futuro brillante, el que siempre habían querido para él.

—¿Y tú? ¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó su madre.

Edward se vio un poco sonrojado, sin saber qué decirle.

—Veré a una amiga…

—¿Amiga? Di la verdad, galancete, ¿ya es tu novia? —molestó Carlisle, muy orgulloso de su hijo.

—Ay, papá —se quejó Edward, que a pesar de ser un chico de veinte años guapo, grande y de excelente porte, aún conservaba la timidez de un buen joven lleno de sueños y esperanzas.

Los dos padres se rieron y se despidieron de él, suplicándole que se cuidara y que mirara a su alrededor. Ellos estarían tranquilos cuando regresara a casa sano y salvo pero mientras la angustia estaría ahí.

.

Bella esperaba con su vestido, inquieta y nerviosa de su apariencia. Él debía estar a punto de llegar y la idea le aceleraba el corazón.

Bajo su ropa estaba su traje de baño, un modelo de dos piezas que su madre le entregó a escondidas cuando estaba borracha. Nunca había podido usarlo porque si su padre se enteraba iba a volverse como un loco, pero ahora era la oportunidad; el general Swan no se encontraba, ¿qué importaba ahora? Solo esperaba impresionar a un único hombre y ese era Edward.

De pronto, sintió un piqueteo suave en su hombro.

Era él.

Se giró y se encontró con sus ojos, siempre intensos bajo el sol. Él se veía tan guapo, como siempre, asombrando y conquistando a la joven Isabella con su encanto de hombre.

Ella estuvo a punto de suspirar.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió, mostrándole su brazo.

Bella lo tomó enseguida, mirando únicamente hacia él.

El viaje al lago fue una instancia de conversaciones y miradas furtivas. Edward intentaba no parecer hechizado por esos labios rosados pero le resultaba casi imposible no pasar cada dos minutos con sus cuencas pegadas a los movimientos de su boca. Si bien, todo lo que ella decía le resultaba una poesía inimaginablemente entusiasta, siempre quedaba boquiabierto con su belleza, una que brotaba de su lado más interno.

—Y eres de Alemania —siguió diciendo Edward.

—Sí. He venido por mi padre.

Él se tensó un poco, nervioso de indagar lo que era obvio. No quería afrontarlo, porque su corazón ya era suyo.

—¿Tu padre es…?

—Papá es… parte de la fuerza alemana.

El chico la miró, buscando la maldad de aquellos individuos desprovistos de humanidad. Quiso odiarla por ser quien era, sabiendo que no debía siquiera haberla invitado a ser parte de su vida, porque tener lazos con aquellos militares asesinos era un pecado que no podía mezclarse con él y su familia. Edward tocó el brazalete que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos, aquella estrella de David que su abuela le regaló antes de morir. Sus principios estaban a punto de romperse, porque ¿qué era lo correcto? Enviar a una alemana hija de nazis al infierno, lugar al que pertenecían aunque no hubiera maldad en sus ojos ni en sus gestos ni en el brillo de su semblante…

En un segundo soltó la estrella, sabiendo que era imposible. Isabella no era un monstruo, esa chica que lo miraba, sonriente y entusiasta, no podía ser como ellos, porque él nunca se habría enamorado de alguien así.

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? —preguntó Bella, observando cómo el rostro del chico parecía en otro paraje, bien lejos de donde se encontraban.

El joven Cullen lo había asumido, se había enamorado de la hija de un militar nazi pero ya nada podía hacer porque él sabía que la joven mujer era el amor de su vida.

Tomó su mano y Bella se sonrojó, apretándola para aceptar aquel roce.

El lago estaba oculto, muy lejos de la ciudad. Habían caminado bastante, pero nada importaba, porque estaban juntos. Cuando Bella miró el paisaje, un amplio prado de diversos colores y un lago cristalino, reflejando el inmenso sol, sintió que se encontraba en el paraíso.

—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó ella, increíblemente feliz.

Bella corrió por el lugar, magnificada con la libertad que aquello significaba. Nunca se había sentido tan libre. Edward la miraba, muy absorto y sonriente. Parecía una bailarina a punto de emprender una pieza para su deleite, moviendo su vestido al ritmo de la brisa y de los pajarillos que habían cerca, revoloteando en el paisaje. El joven Cullen creyó que no se podía enamorar más pero estaba muy equivocado.

—¿Vamos a nadar? —le preguntó Bella, tomando su mano con algo de timidez.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos, aprisionándola.

—Lo que tú quieras —contestó—, mientras sea juntos.

El corazón de Bella se desbocó.

Nadaron juntos, sumiéndose en las risas, las emociones llenas de intensidad y miradas sutiles llenas de deseo, amor y atracción. Los roces entre ambos eran inevitables, como si un lazo magnético los uniera sin remedio.

—¡Voy a caerme! —exclamó ella, intentando mantener el equilibrio entre los palos enterrados, haciendo camino en medio del agua.

—Descuida, yo te sostendré —afirmó Edward.

Ellos tenían sus manos aferradas, pero aquello no fue suficiente para que Bella diera un mal paso y cayera sobre el agua, dando un grito desesperado. Edward se preocupó y se dio un chapuzón, nadando hacia ella para socorrerla. Pero en cuanto sus brazos se unieron a la pequeña cintura de Bella, la chica se echó a reír mientras subía suavemente su mano por el pecho desnudo del joven Cullen. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, ella chocando sus senos con el duro torso masculino, maravillados con las texturas de sus cuerpos mezclados.

—Me asustaste —afirmó él.

—Lo siento. Quería bromear, pero…

Bella no pudo seguir, pues lo único que tenía en mente eran sus labios. Edward, por su lado, estaba noqueado.

—Gracias por preocuparte, yo…

Sus palabras quedaron estancadas porque el joven cobrizo había juntado sus labios con los suyos. Bella cerró los ojos, maravillada con la sensación y el calor, y entonces le permitió el acceso a su lengua, suspirando de disfrute. Edward la pegó más a él, no queriendo que se marchara. Sus labios eran sabrosos, como dos fresas suaves, dulces y apetitosas. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron en el instante, agobiados por el calor del primer amor y la primera vez, tocando a la puerta y enloqueciendo cada espacio de ellos.

—¿Vamos a dar otro paseo? —inquirió Edward, juntando su frente con la de Bella.

La chica se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, demasiado enfrascada en el hechizo del primer amor. Edward la miraba, como si no pudiera creerlo, como si una parte de sí le insistiese en que era un sueño, un mundo onírico del que no querría despertar nunca.

—Vamos —respondió Bella al fin.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron algo mojados, sosteniendo su ropa sin pensar en lo que sucedería después, porque lo único que tenían en mente era ellos y su presente.

—Por aquí hay un pequeño granero abandonado, era del tío Philippe —le contó Edward, mirando por todos lados, esperando que no se hallara nadie.

—¿Hay animales?

Él negó.

—Lo abandonaron hace unos meses. Es perfecto para estar solos… tú y yo.

Ella sonrió y caminó hacia adelante, mirando el lugarcito, muy curiosa.

—Edward —lo llamó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué me besaste?

Edward dio un paso hacia adelante y llevó sus dedos para acariciarle la mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Porque me he enamorado de ti —respondió con sinceridad.

El corazón de Bella volvió a enloquecerse, pero en esta oportunidad sintió muy adentro suyo que quería llorar. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que la amaba.

—Me amas.

—Sí, te amo. —Él sonrió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. Sé que es difícil, tu padre…

—No me lo digas, por favor, sé que… —Tragó—. Sé que él no lo va a aceptar, es… un general… muy… —Arrugó los párpados—. Mata personas, ¿no? Odia a los que tienen tu religión, por eso vino…

Edward sintió sus ojos llorosos pero no lo permitió.

—No debería enamorarme de ti, dicen que los que vienen de tu tierra y de tu sangre nunca van a respetarnos, pero tú… —Le acarició la mejilla, profundamente enamorado—. Tú no eres como ellos, tú eres… Eres un alma hermosa.

Bella tocó su pecho mientras se le escapaba el llanto.

—Yo nunca querría hacerte daño, Edward, mi padre es… Yo no soy así, yo solo quiero ser feliz y que todos también lo sean. ¿Tú de verdad me amas?

—Te amo, Bella —afirmó.

Oh, eso sonaba tan increíble.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Edward.

Los dos sonrieron a pesar de los pensamientos contradictorios, temerosos y llenos de ilusiones, fundiéndose a los segundos en un beso profundo, armonioso y completamente fuera de sí. Sus lenguas se mezclaron para dar paso a las caricias, llevadas por el deseo de sucumbir en el primer y más intenso amor.

—No lo haré si tú no…

—Lo quiero —jadeó ella, pasando sus manos por su pecho.

Él cerró los ojos y volvió a besarla, sometiendo cada espacio de su cuerpo al de ella. Le enloquecía y se necesitaban férvidamente. Sus dedos se buscaban, añorando lo físico, dispuestos a traspasar el umbral único hacia la adultez. Los dedos de Bella buscaron su traje de baño y se deshizo de él rápidamente, mostrándole su cuerpo a los atentos ojos del chico. Las cuencas topacio de Edward la recorrieron, acelerando su pulso y su respiración.

—Eres tan hermosa, Isabella Swan.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se dejó caer en el blando suelo, esperando al hombre que amaba. Edward bajó hasta alcanzarla y la contempló una vez más, sonrojándola.

—Si te hago daño, yo…

Isabella puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Tú nunca me harás daño.

Bella le bajó el bañador, buscando su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba, no podía esperar más.

Su respiración se cortó al verlo, queriendo tocar y probar las maravillas humanas bajo el calor del amor. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, compartiendo las emociones y los deseos, marcados por el inequívoco espectro del querer.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró Edward, acariciándola.

Ella volvió a jadear y le tomó la quijada para besarlo.

—Y yo te amo a ti —respondió.

Sintió su cuerpo cerca del suyo y ella abrió sus piernas, esperándolo. Edward acarició su rostro una vez más, dejando a un lado su cabello para mirarla en su totalidad. Dios, cómo se amaban y se anhelaban. No había palabra exacta para describir la inmensidad de su deseo por amarse; habían nacido para conocerse.

—Bella —gruñó el chico, hundiéndose poco a poco en la intimidad de ella, marcando un paso para que pudiera acostumbrarse a la invasión.

Isabella sintió el dolor punzante de aquella primera vez, ese ineludible ardor perpetuo, la bienvenida a una nueva etapa de su vida. Lo único que calmó aquella sensación fueron los besos suaves de su enamorado, prometiéndole una experiencia única, uniéndose hasta el último punto, lo que le sacó un gemido de mezclas imposible de distinguir. Edward jadeó junto a su cuello y volvió a moverse en la estrechez, soltando un gruñido que a Bella le hizo necesitarlo más. Los movimientos del chico se tornaron más estables y ella poco a poco fue sintiendo el comienzo de unas sensaciones irresistibles y únicas. El placer vibró en sus células, cada una dispuesta a sucumbir. Se necesitaban y no había nada más, lo querían el uno y el otro.

Los dos acabaron en un vaivén enloquecedor, saboreando los placeres carnales y la intimidad inequívoca de la primera vez. Bella se acomodó en su pecho, aún adolorida, pero feliz, mirándolo como si nada fuese tan hermoso como esos ojos de miel.

—Me haces tan feliz —dijo ella, acariciándole los labios.

Edward la observó y sonrió, maravillado. ¿Podía ser más hermosa? ¿Podía amarla más?

—Supongo que puedo pedirle una última cosa esta noche, Srta. Swan.

Bella sonrió.

—Lo que usted quiera.

—Sé mi novia.

Ella enanchó su sonrisa.

—Dejemos que nuestro amor crezca, la guerra puede terminar, tú y yo… No voy a perderte nunca, lo que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte que este enfrentamiento sin razón. Eres todo para mí, Isabella Swan, te amo y no puedo permitir que te vayas de mi vida.

Bella cerró los ojos y besó su pecho.

—Y yo quiero ser feliz contigo… Edward, yo… Yo nunca me he sentido tan bien en mi vida desde que te conocí. Dejaría todo por ti.

Él se imaginó una vida con ella, un camino marcado por el amor y el deseo de triunfar juntos. Eran jóvenes aún, Bella todavía era una nena, pero Edward la imaginaba a su lado por el resto de sus ideas. ¿Eso tenía sentido? Quizá no, pero era lo que más quería.

Bella se marchó acompañada de Edward, sabiendo que ya era tarde, pero no le importó. Antes de darse un último adiós, se besaron, enloquecidos por ese amor floreciendo como el fuego.

—¡Te amo! —le gritó ella.

Edward sonrió y le lanzó un beso, enloqueciéndola de amor.

Pero cuando ella llegó a su vida real, con su familia en aquel hotel, se sintió tan triste. Los soldados seguían ahí, recobrando su temor. Hablaban de los franceses y su padre afirmaba que el bombardeo se daría pronto.

Bella se sintió impotente y muy asustada.

—¿¡Isabella!? —bramó el General Swan—. Déjenme solo, tengo que hablar con mi hija.

La chica tiritó, sabiendo que iba a regañarla por la hora.

El General Swan la llamó a su oficina mientras se acomodaba con la frente en alto.

—Papá…

—¿Otra vez perdida en la ciudad?

—Solo estaba…

—¡Cállate! —ordenó.

Él se levantó de su silla mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

—Papá —suplicó.

—¡Tres horas después! ¿Qué planeas? ¡Son órdenes, Isabella! Dime con quién andabas.

—Con nadie…

—¡No me mientas!

Ella dio un respingo, queriendo llorar.

—Si estás con un chico…

—¡No!

—No hables sobre mí, niñata insolente.

Su papá se acercó y le dio vuelta a la silla.

—¡Sabes cuál es el castigo!

—Papá, por favor, no hice nada malo.

Cerró los ojos, de pronto sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla.

La había golpeado.

—Ahora sabrás que no debes desobedecerme.

—Papá —sollozó, pero de nada sirvió, porque Charlie Swan no dejó espacio de su cuerpo sin golpear, usando la hebilla de su cinturón.

**.**

**PRESENTE**

**.**

**Brooklyn, NY, 1960**

Tanya sintió frío porque ya imaginaba el camino de esos recuerdos. Miró hacia Edward, súbitamente quebrado y no supo qué hacer para hacerle sentir mejor. Y es que era humana y como todo humano, la empatía la cegó.

—Bella era una chica impresionante, nunca supe cómo fue que el destino nos hizo encontrarnos de la manera en que se nos permitió. No volvería a cambiar nada de eso, a pesar de todo —afirmó Edward—. Solo a veces quisiera detener el tiempo y poder tener la posibilidad de verla, tocarla y recordar su voz tal como esas veces, en las que me decía que era feliz conmigo.

Edward suspiró, imaginando teniéndola una vez más entre sus brazos. Quizá eso sería posible si hubiera algo más detrás de la muerte. ¿Se volverían a encontrar una vez más? Lo deseaba tanto.

—Pero bueno, Srta. Denali, creo que ha sido suficiente por esta ocasión.

Tanya respiró hondo.

—Sr. Cullen, ¿podré saber más?

Edward sabía que quedaba lo peor, el éxtasis de aquel amor y el final… aquel doloroso y desastroso final.

—Sí, lo sabrá. Mañana a la misma hora.

—Así será.

Los dos se separaron por diferentes direcciones, Edward hacia su departamento, usando sus sentidos para guiarse, y Tanya hacia el teléfono más cercano, su corazón clamaba por una última llamada.

Edward cruzó directo hacia su hogar, un importante edificio de Brooklyn. Le habría gustado sentirse a gusto, pero siempre le parecía tan vacío. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, sintió el perfume de la mujer que utilizó para olvidar: Rosalie Hale.

—Hola —lo saludó ella.

—Rose.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Edward asintió y le permitió el acceso.

—Sigue tal como lo recuerdo —susurró la mujer.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Ya sabes, mi dinero.

Rosalie y Edward habían estado casados por tres años, los que fueron un completo desastre. Él nunca supo por qué lo hizo pero la buscó creyendo que serviría para alejar el recuerdo de su gran amor. Era normal que Rosalie se sintiera impotente y celosa, porque ella sabía que Edward jamás pudo olvidar el fantasma de aquella mujer. El divorcio había sido tan fatídico, ella no quería dejarlo ir, así que le pidió una cantidad de dinero que los mantendría unidos por bastante tiempo. ¿Qué más podía hacer Edward? Solo aceptar, pues necesitaba estar solo.

—Tengo el cheque listo en el cajón. Puedes sacarlo.

Rosalie conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿no? —le recordó la mujer.

Edward se mantuvo serio.

—Tú lo sabes.

—Es una lástima que haya muerto el mismo día que cumplía diecisiete.

—No necesitas recordármelo. Tú averiguaste, supiste que había muerto —dijo Edward—. Siempre te agradeceré la ayuda que me brindaste para encontrarla, pero preferiría que no sea un tema para nosotros.

Rose sintió alegría de saber que Edward sufría. Era lo que merecía, por usarla para olvidar a esa mujer.

Tanya, por su lado, estaba con el corazón aún destrozado y su garganta ennudecida. A ratos caminaba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado. Sabía que podía ser un error, pero algo dentro de su pecho, quizá empatía y ganas de que las cosas fueran diferentes para él, le hicieron volver a levantarse y tomar el teléfono.

—Hola, Sam. Sí, mucho tiempo sin hablar. ¿Aún trabajas en los registros de los desaparecidos en la guerra del 45? ¡Perfecto! Necesito tu ayuda.

Tanya cerró los ojos y ansió, desde todo corazón, que esto que le señalaba el alma, fuese verídico.

—¿Podrías averiguar si Isabella Swan murió en esa guerra? O… búscala… Algo me dice que está con vida.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lamento la tardanza en subir el capítulo 3, no he estado bien emocionalmente. Espero comprendan. Las actualizaciones volverán a ser frecuentes como antes_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Jenni98isa, Pam Malfoy Black, DanitLuna, Vanina Iliana, Olga Javier Hern, , Pili, Sun2000, BreezeCullenSwan, liamedina.81, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, , Maca Ugarte Diaz, PameHart, Milacaceres11039, camilitha cullen, Leah de Call, MasenSwan, Robaddict18, LicetSalvatore, Jeli, , patymdn, krisr0405, Esal, caresgar26, Reva4, Sabrina, AnabellaCS, cavendano13, freedom2604, Amy Lee Figueroa, Mar91, Mela Masen, Valeecu, 2, PatyMC, Tecupi, Angie Ramirez, twilightter, vodkakalhua, AndieA, Vaneaguilar, Bitah, Brenda Cullen, , veronikice, Cinti77, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, damaris14, Francisca Moreno, Poemusician, Chayley Costa, Yesi, Mari, Ronnie86, , Elizabeth Marie Cullen, seelie lune, kaja0507, FlorVillu, Tereyasha Mooz, carlita16, Jazmin96, bbluelilas, mercchu, Mel. ACS, Liliana Macias, ELIZABETH, miop, Smedina, fea andrea, DuendecillaVampi, Jess Herondale Cullen, Mayraargo25 y Guest_**

**_Espero volver a leerlas a todas por aquí_**

**_Cariños a todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	4. Capítulo 4: Oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES Y VIOLENCIA +18.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Oscuridad**

**.**

**PRESENTE**

**.**

**Brooklyn, NY, 1960**

Edward miraba hacia el frente, perdido otra vez. Para Tanya siempre era doloroso verlo, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a enfrentar incluso sus deseos porque aquel dolor desapareciera de una vez por todas.

Él notó el sonido de los tacones y de inmediato se giró hacia el ruido.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen —dijo ella.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Denali.

—¿Ha podido dormir bien? —le preguntó la mujer, sosteniendo la mirada en ese rostro triste y pensativo.

Edward encogió sus hombros, sin saber qué responder. Desde aquella conversación con Rosalie, su noche no volvió a ser la misma. Y de eso ya había pasado dos largas semanas tortuosas. De pronto, el dolor de los recuerdos volvía como si estuviera en París otra vez.

—¿Ha tenido usted al menos buenos días? —inquirió el pianista.

Tanya sintió un nudo en la garganta, uno tan grande que le costó respirar. Miró al cielo, buscando cómo proseguir, pero no supo cómo. Desde que Sam había tenido malas noticias en la búsqueda, la idea de seguir escuchando las palabras de ese adolorido hombre le resultaba demoledor. Su colega había sido enfático: no había rastros de Isabella Swan, lo último que se supo fue que desapareció como todo alemán en París, porque las bombas destruyeron todo a su paso.

Quizá estaba siendo ridícula al pensar que podía darle una esperanza a este hombre, pero ¿por qué no podía negarse? Era como si buscara darle un poco de felicidad a Edward Cullen, aunque costara.

—Sí —respondió al fin, y luego se sentó a su lado.

Ella sintió el aroma que desprendía de él, masculino, galante y sofisticado. Le gustaba mucho.

—¿Sabe, Srta. Denali? Quizá deberíamos ir a otro lado.

La mujer pestañeó.

—Creo que vernos en el piano ya no es una buena idea. La invito a mi restaurante, será cortesía de la casa.

Ella sintió que su pecho bombeaba de felicidad, pero entonces se limitó a medio sonreír, algo intrigada por el sentimiento que crecía en su pecho.

.

.

.

**Dos meses después**

Edward escuchaba su voz calma mientras la mujer le narraba que ya había comenzado a escribir su libro. Apenas y había tocado su comida, inapetente. En cambio, Tanya disfrutaba enormemente del plato. Ya era su sexta cena juntos, donde Edward seguía narrando el intenso romance que él y su Isabella habían vivido. Todo parecía una cronología de un amor tan fuerte que se sostendría en el tiempo, y quizá así era, solo que una parte de ellos ya no estaba presente.

—Su cumpleaños sería al día siguiente. Yo estaba ansioso por mostrarle mi regalo, así que la invité a venir a mi casa, donde mis padres parecían algo nerviosos. Era normal, ¿no? Bella era hija de un general nazi, pero no sabíamos que del peor.

Tanya no podía creer que él hablara del amor de su vida con tanto fervor. Le resultaba tan atractivo que quería sentirse amada de tal manera… por Edward.

Tragó y miró sus manos, que estaban a escasos centímetros de las suyas. No se atrevió a tomarlas a pesar que moría por hacerlo. Sabía que estaba mal, que comenzar a sentir por este hombre era un error, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que comenzó aquel espacio de desnudez y pudo conocer al hombre que tenía en frente, todo había cambiado en su interior.

—Dígame, ¿qué más ocurrió?

Edward se mantuvo con los ojos perdidos, directos a la nada, volviendo a rememorar los últimos momentos con la mujer de su vida.

.

.

.

**PASADO**

**París, Francia, 1944**

—Papá y mamá no están, han querido dejarnos nuestro día juntos, aquí —susurró Edward mientras tiraba de su mano.

Ya habían comido y Bella estaba dichosa. Edward le había mostrado su talento culinario y eso hacía que se sintiera inmensamente feliz.

—Sé que te habría gustado que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos en tu cumpleaños, pero un día antes para celebrar no le quita lo maravilloso, ¿no crees?

Bella suspiró y lo abrazó.

—Gracias por hacerme feliz. Jamás sentiría esto si no estuvieras tú. Has hecho de mi cumpleaños el mejor de todos.

Edward la besó de manera suave y entonces juntaron sus frentes para respirar.

—Te tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Bella sintió que volaba.

—¿De verdad?

—Ven conmigo.

Bajaron hasta el sótano, un lugar muy bonito que a Bella le llamó sutilmente la atención. ¿Por qué había camas? ¿Por qué tenían tantos víveres? No importaba, su atención se fue rápidamente hacia el lindo piano que estaba al fondo.

—Hice algo para ti —susurró él, mirando su vestido y luego a ella—. He enviado la partitura a la academia en Estados Unidos, supongo que querrás escucharla.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y entonces asintió.

—Vamos.

Se sentaron juntos en el banquillo y Edward abrió la tapa del piano bajo la atenta mirada de su gran amor.

—La creé pensando en ti —musitó, moviendo sus dedos en las teclas, probándolas.

—¿Una canción?

Él asintió.

—Sé que no tengo cómo regalarte algo tangible ahora, pero…

—No, esto es perfecto, tócala.

Edward tragó, algo nervioso, pues nunca había tocado para alguien más, menos una canción que haya creado él mismo, pero lo hizo, dejando ir los dedos en la melodía que ya conocía perfectamente.

Y entonces ocurrió, ambos se vieron inmersos en las notas melodiosas que provenían del instrumento. Bella se sintió presa de sus sentimientos y rápidamente puso su cabeza en el hombro de su amor, cerrando los ojos ante la inmensidad de lo que sonaba. Era magnífico. Sentía que vivía en el paraíso, que estaba en su hogar, vislumbrando el sueño de ver un futuro junto a él. ¿Cómo se podía amar tanto sin morir en el intento? ¿Cómo podía albergar tantas ilusiones sin romperse ahí mismo? Bella estaba tan enamorada de su Edward, y Edward estaba tan enamorado de su Bella.

Eran el uno para el otro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

—Oh, Edward.

—Cásate conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Cásate conmigo.

Ella se rio, muy nerviosa.

—Vámonos juntos a Estados Unidos, ahí podrás estudiar artes, lo que tanto te gusta, podremos tener una casa mientras yo incursiono en la música, hasta podríamos tener nuestro restaurante, tendríamos hijos y… y…

Bella lloraba.

—¿No quieres? —Se puso nervioso.

—Oh no, claro que quiero —soltó ella—. Es solo que… quiero hacerlo ahora ya, sin espacio a los días, pero… mi padre…

—Huyamos, amor, yo puedo sostenerte mientras nos acomodamos. Te prometo que tendremos una casa hermosa, que tendremos unos hijos increíbles, tú serás la mejor maestra de pintura…

Lo besó con todas sus ganas y él cerró los ojos, sintiéndola.

—Hagámoslo. Tú yo, juntos, siempre.

Se respiraron, juntando sus frentes, y en aquel espacio prefirieron quedarse así, usando solo esos sentidos más intensos.

—Te amo —susurró ella.

—A ojos cerrados —finalizó Edward.

Sonrieron.

—Así es. Te amo, incluso a ojos cerrados.

.

.

.

**PRESENTE**

**Brooklyn, NY, 1960**

—Yo de verdad quería esa vida. Aún la quiero, la añoro, la… Todo los sueño con ella, con esa añoranza que nunca llegó. Supongo que solo debo asumir que no ocurrió, que ya no hay oportunidad, pero es difícil, ¿sabes? Porque creo que nunca podemos olvidar al amor de nuestras vidas.

Tanya se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo fue que nunca llegaron a eso? Es tan injusto…

—¿Desde cuándo la vida es justa, Tanya? A Bella, una chica inocente, ingenua y buena le dieron a una borracha como madre y a un asesino como padre. ¿Crees que es justo? No, no lo es, nada en esta vida lo es. He vivido rodeado de injusticias toda mi vida y no fue hasta que la perdí completamente que me di cuenta que nunca podré ser feliz. Lo intenté, me casé, pero no pude, porque la buscaba en otras, la añoraba y nunca encontré nada parecido, porque Bella era única… simplemente única.

—¿Cómo ocurrió todo? Sé que dolerá saberlo y que lo recuerdes, pero…

—Fue al día siguiente, en su cumpleaños. Desperté tan mal ese día, sintiendo un presentimiento que nunca imaginé que podría hacerse realidad. Ya pasaba de las nueve de la noche cuando mi intranquilidad fue suficiente para volverme loco.

.

.

.

**PASADO**

**Paris, Francia, 1944**

—Qué bonito —masculló Bella, mirando el caro collar que sus padres le habían regalado.

Su alegría falsa logró convencer a su madre, mas no a su padre, que desde que había llegado anoche, parecía muy raro.

—¿Qué estamos esperando para celebrar? ¡Que comience la fiesta! —exclamó Renée, elevando su cuarta copa de vino.

Bella rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá, deseando estar con Edward y no ahí, donde todo era tan frío. Los invitados eran todos generales y militares de varios rangos, que junto a sus esposas, hacían del lugar muy deprimente. Algunos se acercaban a saludar, pero ella apenas los escuchaba, lo único que necesitaba eran los brazos de su amor, todo lo demás no significaba nada.

—Isabella —llamó su padre, indicándole que se acercara.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien —añadió, palpando la espalda de un joven general de veintitantos.

Bella no entendía qué ocurría.

—Es una de mis manos derechas —le contó él, mirándolo—. Mi hija, ahora que cumple diecisiete, estaría fascinada de conocerle, Sr. Black.

—Y yo estaría complacido —murmuró el hombre, mirándola con lascivia.

Ella se sintió intimidada. ¿Cuántos años más tenía? ¿Diez? Parecía el típico hombre que pasa años buscando a una jovencita para sus perversiones.

—Apenas y te he contado de nuestro trabajo, hija, pero Jacob es quien va al campo, ¿no es así?

Los dos se rieron, muy cómplices.

—¿Al campo? —inquirió ella, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Tan inocente —exclamó Charlie, casi con lástima—. Destruimos judíos, Bella. Esos religiosos de mierda… —escupió—. Creo que tú los conoces bien, querida.

Ella sintió que le pasaba una gota muy fría por la nuca.

—No entiendo, papá —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—¿De verdad no quieres decírmelo?

Tragó.

Charlie le pasó la mano por la espalda y tiró de ella hacia un rincón, dejando al Sr. Black con la mirada fija en su cuerpo menudo y aún juvenil.

—Creí que serías suficientemente adulta para contarme lo que ocurre, Isabella.

—Papá, yo…

—Te he seguido —susurró él—. Saliendo de un granero luego de hacer esas suciedades con un francés.

Bella sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, lo que le indicaba el peligro.

—No sé de qué hablas, papá…

—¡No me mientas! —bramó.

Ella dio un salto por el miedo.

—Como una cualquiera, cogiendo con franceses muertos de hambre.

—¡No es un muerto de hambre! —soltó de pronto.

Su padre entrecerró sus ojos con evidente maldad.

—Y lo peor de todo es que es un miserable judío.

Sentía que temblaba de miedo, no por ella, sino por él.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Se negó a hablar.

—Habla, Isabella.

Apretó los párpados.

—¡Habla ya!

Le dio un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que trastabillara por la fuerza y el dolor. Enseguida sintió que un hilillo de sangre le caía por una de las comisuras.

—Voy a matarlo, Isabella, y a ti te enviaré lejos con cualquier alemán rico.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a ellos! —le gritó, rebelada.

—Ten cuidado, Isabella.

—¡Tú no puedes manejar mi vida! ¡No puedes decirme a quién amar! Ni siquiera tienes derecho a elegir quien vive en este mundo, tú no eres mejor que nadie, ¡porque ellos son mejores que tú!

Bella se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la salida mientras todos esos ojos estaban fijos en ella. No lo pensó mucho y huyó por el ascensor mientras veía cómo la perseguían todos los malditos soldados. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, vio a uno de los choferes y se subió rápido a un coche.

—¡Lléveme! ¡Se lo ordeno! —gritó, mirando hacia atrás.

—No puedo hacer nada sin una orden de…

—¡Me matará!

El hombre miró su desesperación y entonces lo hizo, metió la llave e hizo andar la máquina.

—¡Yo le diré hacia dónde ir! Pero por favor, marche más rápido.

_Necesito llegar contigo, Edward, ¡nos iremos todos juntos!_, pensó mientras sentía los labios secos y la sangre aún en su rostro.

.

Edward estaba acariciando la barriga de su madre. Ella ya estaba a punto de dar a luz y estaba cada vez más cansada.

En medio del silencio, unas pisadas tras la puerta hicieron que frunciera el ceño y se acercara para ver qué ocurría.

—Bella —dijo medio ahogado al verla respirar de forma acompasada.

Ella estaba aterrada y el golpe ya le había hinchado la cara.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién te hizo eso? —inquirió, permitiéndole que pasara.

Bella se echó a su pecho y lloró con fuerza. Se sentía tan mal. Pero entonces recordó que su padre estaría buscándola y un miedo irresoluto hizo que comenzara a temblar.

—Papá —susurró, mirándolo a los ojos—. Sabe todo. ¡Tienen que huir! ¡Los matará!

Edward abrió aún más sus cuencas, creyendo de inmediato lo que su amor decía. Pero de algo estaba seguro: él nunca iba a abandonarla.

—No permitiré que te haga daño a ti.

—Edward —sollozó.

—¡Carlisle! —llamó Esme, quien se venía acercando—. ¿Qué ocurre? Oh, Bella… ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

Su padre se vino acercando a paso rápido, alertado por el llanto.

—¡Papá, tienes que esconderla! —exclamó Edward, mirando a Carlisle directamente a los ojos.

Ambos padres se observaron mientras veían a su hijo desesperado. Justo detrás de él estaba la chica, Isabella, ensangrentada.

No pudieron negarse, a pesar de ser hija de un hombre que podría hacerles mucho daño, mantener a aquella niña desprovista de seguridad y contención era mantener a Edward completamente desolado. Su hijo amaba de manera profunda a esa inocente alemana, víctima de las circunstancias.

—Pasen ya —exclamó Carlisle.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, miró hacia los rincones, resguardando que nadie los hubiera seguido.

—Papá, tenemos que irnos, ellos ya saben quiénes somos —dijo Edward, muy preocupado.

—No quiero causarles problemas —sollozó Bella, con el dolor de los golpes de su propio padre en el cuerpo.

Esme negó de manera rotunda.

—Nosotros vamos a protegerte, nena —la tranquilizó, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

La pequeña tiritaba, pero no dejaba de tomarle la mano a Edward, su salvación y a quien más amaba.

Justo en aquel instante, sintieron un golpe en la puerta, una llamada que solo significaba una cosa: Charlie Swan.

—Yo abriré —dijo el padre de familia, resguardando a su familia.

—Sr. Cullen, no lo haga —le suplicó Bella.

Esme la abrazó.

—Papá, salgamos por la puerta de atrás, es lo más seguro —insistió Edward.

Carlisle iba a decidir, pero era demasiado tarde, porque Charlie usó la fuerza de sus hombres, quienes comenzaron a patear para poder inmiscuirse en territorio que ellos, en su más profunda e ignorante arrogancia, creían suyo.

Bella supo que ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Vamos hacia atrás! —le gritó Edward, tomando a su padre del brazo para que los siguiera.

Carlisle hizo que todos le siguieran, intentando no demostrar el temor que sentía a perderlo todo, porque sabía que no habría escapatoria de las manos de los alemanes enemigos.

—Ustedes adelántense —ordenó el patriarca, mientras Esme lloraba de pesar.

Edward alcanzó a correr con las dos mujeres antes de sentir cómo abrían la puerta.

—Buenas noches —dijo Carlisle al ver a los militares nazis frente a él.

Los seis hicieron un espacio para que se metiera el General Swan, que venía con un arma.

—¿Necesitan algo? —inquirió el Sr. Cullen, muy quieto.

—Quiero a mi hija.

—No sé de qué habla.

Charlie alzó el revólver, apuntándole directamente en la cabeza.

—Siempre he odiado platicar con ustedes, sucios ignorantes.

Carlisle tragó, suplicando que su hijo haya podido sacarlas de ahí. Y entonces, en medio de un sepulcral silencio, Charlie dio la orden de requisar mientras de manera cobarde apretaba el gatillo, asesinando al hombre sin temor. Carlisle cayó bocarriba, muriendo de manera instantánea, con la incertidumbre por saber si las personas que amaba habían podido salvarse.

Edward, Bella y Esme sintieron el disparo y luego todo fue silencio. La Sra. Cullen sintió que le arrebataban el corazón y lo apretaban, quitándole el aliento. Entonces no aguantó y sollozó de manera audible, ahogada, casi asfixiada.

Los militares escucharon.

—¡Mamá, tenemos que salir! —le suplicó su hijo, que botaba lágrimas entre la desesperación de no saber por su padre y el inconfundible deseo de huir.

Pero Esme estaba deshecha, tensa y congelada en su sitio.

—¡Mamá! —gritó su hijo, implorándole que lo siguiera. Aún alcanzaban a huir, pero ella tenía que reaccionar, de lo contrario…

Sintió el caminar de los militares y el grito demandante del General Swan, quien iba a ir tras ellos a como diera lugar.

—Carlisle, mi amor —sollozó Esme, tomándose el vientre redondeado.

Estaba paralizada, como si le hubieran quitado algo de dentro.

Edward quiso tomar su mano mientras Bella le pedía que siguiera corriendo, pero cuando iba a poner su mano sobre la de ella, vio cómo los hombres iban tras su madre. Él iba a gritar, pero le dieron con algo en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera adormilado en el suelo. En medio de un sordo dolor y una sensación inconfundible de sopor, sintió el grito de Bella, que se iba alejando mientras lo llamaba, suplicándole que no los separaran, todo eso mientras seguía sintiendo que lo pateaban por todos lados. Edward no dejó de pensar en ella, el amor de su vida, como tampoco en su mamá, que tenía a su hermano en el vientre. Sus imágenes estaban en su cabeza, pero poco a poco fueron tornándose brumosa. Su último pensamiento fue su padre, a quien imaginó que volvería a ver, pero no en este mundo. _Protégeles_, suplicó a quien fuera a escuchar, y entonces quedó inconsciente.

.

Todo era oscuridad.

El ruido parecía lejano, como si fuera el único sentido que existía en ese momento. Había calor y un choque sordo junto con gritos, como si hubiera fuego. De pronto, junto al sentido del audio, se unió el del olfato; había un olor putrefacto a humo. A ese sentido llegó el del gusto, pues en su boca solo sentía la sangre.

—¡Sáquenlos! —gritó alguien.

—Ya no se puede, están muertos —dijo alguien más.

—¡Pues llamen a alguien! ¡No puede quedar eso así!

Sintió que alguien lo tocaba y él quiso hablar, pero entonces se dio vuelta y vomitó con furia.

—Tranquilo —dijo alguien.

Todo seguía oscuro.

—No puedo ver —gimió Edward.

Nadie le supo responder.

—Papá, mamá… Bella —sollozó.

—Lo siento, amigo, hay un incendio en la casa…

—Ellos están ahí —exclamó, queriendo levantarse.

Pero, ¿cómo? Si no podía ver nada.

—Amigo, estás destrozado, no puedes…

—Ellos… Ellos…

—El incendio es incontrolable, no puedes.

El cuerpo de Edward se dejó caer nuevamente, roto por dentro y por fuera.

La realidad lo golpeó de una manera imposible de explicar.

.

.

.

**PRESENTE**

**Brooklyn, NY, 1960**

—Dios mío —susurró Tanya, callándose un gemido de profundo dolor.

—Me quebraron quince huesos —siguió narrando Edward, neutral—. Y provocaron una severa contusión en mi cabeza. Perforaron mis órganos y me torturaron durante una hora, mientras mi casa se quemaba con las personas más importantes de mi vida allá adentro.

Tanya no dejaba de llorar. No podía creer que esas cosas podían suceder, era insoportable. ¿Cómo podía vivir con ese dolor?

—Sé por qué me dejaron vivir —añadió—. Porque estar con vida y tener esta incertidumbre es peor que haber tenido el mismo designio que mi familia y mi gran amor. Me destrozaron y voy a vivir con esto el resto de mis días.

Edward apretó las manos, rememorando su realidad.

—El golpe en mi cabeza provocó que el sentido de la vista se redujera a sombras. No veo nada, nunca podré volver a revivir lo que era disfrutar de un paisaje, de leer partituras o… ver las fotografías que tengo de mi familia y de Bella. Solo tengo mis recuerdos y es lo único que podré atesorar hasta el fin de mis días.

Edward sintió deseos de llorar como un pequeño niño, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Debía aprender a vivir con esta sensación hasta que la realidad lo consumiera.

Tanya observó al pianista y solo le quedaron energías para tomar su mano y hacerle notar que él ya no estaba solo. Edward, al sentir el tacto ajeno, no pudo evitar incomodarse porque, indudablemente, no se asemejaba a la única mano que moría por tocar otra vez.

—Reconocieron los cuerpos de mis padres en medio del carbón y escombros. Me costó siete años poder recuperarlos —siguió narrando él, desgastado por el tremendo dolor que eso le significaba—. A veces me gusta imaginar que mi hermano ya tiene unos buenos años, que pudimos venirnos acá y yo cumplí su sueño, de ver que finalmente fui reconocido en el piano. A veces extraño un abrazo de mi madre, ver que su hijo más pequeño pudo nacer y ser feliz tal como yo, de acompañar a papá a pescar o a disfrutar de una buena charla, pero… los asesinaron.

La mujer no dejaba de sollozar, asfixiada en la imposibilidad de poder hacer algo por el hombre del que, aunque le costara admitirlo, se estaba enamorando.

—Y luego está ella… —Edward se quebró, roto por dentro—. Ella… Si tan solo pudiera olerla de nuevo, saber que fue feliz, que disfrutamos una vida juntos, yo…

No pudo seguir hablando, porque volvía a desgarrarse.

—Nunca volveré a ver sus ojos, ni siquiera en fotografías —finalizó—. Ahora… Necesito irme, recordar no me hace bien.

Edward se levantó sin darle espacio a que ella se despidiera y se fue, recordando bien los pasos que debía dar, ciego por completo.

.

Cuando su chofer lo dejó en casa, Edward se sentó en el sofá, viviendo su soledad. Lo único que le quedó en sus ínfimos deseos de vida, fue tomar la fotografía de Bella, la que nunca volvería a ver, y tocarla, para entonces llevársela a los labios, sabiendo que sería la única manera de sentirla.

Nada tenía sentido desde ese entonces, porque él le prometió que la amaría a ojos cerrados… Y lo iba a cumplir a pesar de las circunstancias.

.

Tanya estaba apoyada con ambas palmas en el escritorio, pensando qué hacer para ayudar a Edward. Desde aquella narración de él, estaba profundamente deprimida por no poder hacer algo.

Miró la máquina de escribir, pero no supo cómo seguir, estaba muy triste.

—¿Tanya? —inquirió alguien mientras abría la puerta.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Sam.

—¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él venía con un legajo bajo el brazo. Su sonrisa triunfante resultaba contagiosa.

—¿Vienes con algo para mí?

Sam le dejó caer el legajo frente a ella.

—La encontré.

—¿Qué?

Tanya comenzó a hojear rápidamente, encontrándose con una inmensa cantidad de información. Todo hablaba de Isabella Swan.

—Oh Dios, ¿cómo pudiste recabar tanto? —preguntó con el corazón en la mano.

—Costó, pero pude.

Sam se sentó frente a ella y buscó su atención.

—Está viva —le hizo saber.

Viva.

—Está en Chicago.

Tanya no podía creerlo.

—Chicago —susurró.

Era a unas cuantas horas en tren.

—Tiene un número de teléfono. Puedes llamarla.

Tanya lo vio, apuntado en una de las hojas.

—¿Lo harás?

Tragó.

—¿Aún después de enamorarte de él?

La mujer se sentó, en un estado de profunda contradicción.

¿Qué hacía?

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y Tanya ya estaba en su departamento. Iba por su décimo cigarrillo, nerviosa mientras luchaba con sus instintos egoístas, porque sí, estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

¿Quería hacerle esto? ¿Después de todos esos años que él pensó que estaba muerta?

—Pero, ¿y si ella ya hizo su vida? —se preguntó.

Tanya sintió los ojos acuosos, a punto de quemar el número con su cigarrillo, pero entonces imaginó aquel amor del que nunca fue testigo, y una alegría impresionante le llenó el pecho.

Dio un brinco en su silla y se fue hacia el teléfono, que estaba pegado a la pared. Con la mano temblorosa comenzó a mover la manilla, dispuesta a llamar a Chicago. Los segundos pasaron muy lento y la mujer no contestó. En el último minuto, ella se dispuso a cortar, algo decepcionada, pero entonces respondió una suave voz femenina, una que sabía a quién pertenecía.

—¿Sí?

Tanya se quedó un momento en silencio, como corrompida por la sorpresa.

—¿Hola?

—Hola —respondió al fin—. ¿Hablo con Isabella Swan?

—Sí, soy yo.

La mujer cerró los ojos, aliviada.

Dios, era ella.

—¿Con quién hablo? —le preguntó ella.

Tragó.

—Habla con Tanya Denali —contestó—. Llamo de parte de Edward Cullen.

Se escuchó un jadeo detrás del aparato, para después sentirse un vacío profundo en la línea, como si a ella le hubieran quitado el aire.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Primero, lamento no haber actualizado durante tantas semanas. La verdad, han sido días caóticos y cuando una historia es triste, yo suelo ponerme así también, y no estaba muy bien de ánimo. Ha sido todo muy difícil en las últimas semanas, momentos en los que, si soy sincera, hasta dudo de lo que hago. Espero me entiendan y comprendan a esta loca sentimental, pero a veces suelo sentirme muy insegura de todo lo que les traigo_**

**_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué piensan de todo lo que pasó? Fue duro imaginarlo mientras lo escribía, porque en mi cabeza se concentran muchos detalles que preferí ahorrar. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Bella frente a la realidad de saber que Edward está en contacto de alguna manera con ella? ¿Qué creen que pasará con Edward al saber que ella finalmente está viva? ¿Creen que Bella ya tiene una vida que no podrá dejar para ver a quien fue su gran amor? ¿Creen que vuelvan a encontrarse?_**

**_El próximo capítulo estará los próximos días, una vez más lamento la tardanza_**

**_Gracias a quienes dejan su review, espero verlas a todas nuevamente por aquí_**

**_Recuerden que por cada review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, pueden dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	5. Capítulo 5: Imborrable

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES Y VIOLENCIA +18.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**Imborrable**

**.**

**PRESENTE**

**.**

**Chicago, Illinois, 1960**

Edward.

Isabella se llevó una mano al pecho y luego se sujetó del mueble, a punto de ponerse a gritar.

Edward.

_Dios mío_, pensaba, _¡Dios mío!_

—¿Señorita Swan? —preguntó la mujer detrás del teléfono.

Ella pestañeó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por el rostro, lo que no iba a parar, lo sabía.

—¿Quién es usted? —chilló—. ¿Es una mala broma?

Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

¿Edward? Eso era imposible. Él nunca la buscaría, su viuda la había llamado, ella afirmó que…

Oh no.

—Señorita, yo…

—No quiero este tipo de chistes, no puedo tolerarlo. No me busque…

—Srta. Swan, estoy hablando en serio.

Bella cortó, sintiendo su respiración enloquecida.

No, no podía ser cierto.

Tuvo que sujetarse de la pared mientras buscaba retomar la respiración, pero se estaba ahogando en el llanto que no podía salir.

—¿Bella? —llamó Mike, sacándole un pequeño salto.

Ella no quiso darse la vuelta.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Quién llamó? —inquirió.

—Número equivocado —mintió mientras se tocaba el brazo, como dándose calor.

—Ven a la cama, está haciendo frío.

Cerró los ojos mientras imaginaba que era él quien le decía eso. Había pasado varios años desde que se obligó a sentir, siempre fantaseando que era Edward y no Mike. No se lo merecía ninguno de los dos, pero ya no podía dar un paso atrás.

Bella miró su anillo de compromiso, el que Mike le había dado hace una semana. Había dicho "sí" de manera automática y hasta el día de hoy esperaba sentirse feliz y dichosa. Aquello nunca ocurrió.

Cuando ella se aseguró que Mike se había ido a la habitación, se puso a respirar bocanadas grandes de aire para poder calmarse, pero estaba desesperada.

Edward… Pero, ¿cómo? Su padre le dijo que estaba muerto. Ella vio los cadáveres, ella…

Se llevó una mano a la garganta y se fue cayendo en el suelo, desgarrada.

.

.

.

**PASADO**

**Sao Paulo, Brasil, 1946**

—Ven ya —le gritó su madre, tirando de su brazo como si se tratara de una muñeca.

Bella no sonreía desde hacía un año.

—Tenemos que adentrarnos pronto —insistía.

Ella cerró los ojos, queriendo que uno de los cañones le diera luego en la cabeza.

Vio al General Swan cerca del camión y sintió tanto asco que quiso huir, pero sus piernas no le acompañaban.

Mientras pasaba por el vidrio blindado, vio su rostro demacrado y hecho pedazos. Sus ojos estaban morados de llanto y el cabello seco frente a su incapacidad para probar bocado. Y es que desde que aquello pasó, hacía un año, ella nunca volvió a ser la misma.

No tenía ganas de vivir.

—Isabella —bramó su padre, vistiendo su lustroso uniforme.

Ella no lo miró, lo que alertó al hombre. Jacob Black estaba cerca y los dos se dieron miradas cómplices, lo que aumentó el asco de la joven Isabella.

—Te estoy hablando —gruñó él, tomándola del brazo con fuerza.

—Déjame en paz. Golpéame todo lo que quieras, nada servirá para que vuelva a tener respeto por ti, viejo de mierda.

Charlie apretó la mandíbula.

—Black —ordenó al otro militar—. Saca a tu esposa de mi vista. Estas mujeres no saben respetar a quienes mandan.

Jacob fue tras ella, tirando de su mano con evidente violencia. Bella se sentía pequeña, frágil y desprotegida.

Su esposa.

Ella se separó de sus padres y se fue con Black, lo que significaba que estarían solos, y odiaba cuando ellos estaban solos.

—Sonríe, Isabella, quiero a mi esposa feliz, ¿oíste? —le susurró el hombre, tomando su mano sin cariño mientras el coche partía.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó en voz baja.

—A un lugar que te encantará.

Bella miró por la ventana, sintiendo sus ojos ardiéndole por las lágrimas que no podía soltar, sorprendiéndose con el hermoso paisaje y cómo eso le hacía desear estar con el hombre que amaba. Pero estaba muerto, Charlie le hizo ver los cadáveres quemados e irreconocibles.

Desde aquel día nunca volvió a ser la misma. Hacía dos años no sonreía y sólo lloraba a solas. Por mucho tiempo la idea de morir le rondó la cabeza, pero algo que no sabía qué significaba le hizo retomar la necesidad por revivir, quizá los recuerdos de Edward, momentos en los que se sentía feliz, o las memorias de sus besos, su olor y su risa, lo único que lograba un suspiro alegre de nostalgia.

Ya no quedaba nada. Solo esperaba verlo cuando el cielo los juntara, donde al fin lo que sentían fuese correcto.

O bueno, quizá eso nunca ocurriría, y eso definitivamente le hacía sentir que se quemaba en brasas.

.

Sintió la mano de ese hombre en su espalda, abarcándola con aspereza. Ella agarró la almohada, abrazándose a la tela y arrugó los párpados para no darle una patada y hacer que dejara de tocarla. Le dolían los muslos y entre las piernas, el ardor de la violencia hacía que tiritara, y el asco cada noche se hacía más fuerte.

—Cómo me gusta cuando estamos juntos —le susurró Jacob, pasado de copas, como siempre—. Iré al estudio.

Le dio una nalgada asquerosa y ella apretó los labios para no gemir por el llanto. Cuando estuvo sola en medio de las cuatro paredes, se movió, adolorida ante la lucha que tenía constantemente con ese hombre para que no la tocara, perdiendo la batalla y decayendo. Se miró desnuda y sintió asco, por lo que rápidamente se metió a la ducha para barrer los rastros de ese hombre.

En los momentos en que eso ocurría, solo cerraba los ojos e intentaba imaginar que era Edward, pero era imposible, porque él nunca le haría esto. Con Jacob dolía tanto que se desgarraba; el amor no se parecía en nada a lo que este hombre le hacía.

Isabella aprovechaba de llorar mientras el agua le daba en la cabeza, solo así pasaba desapercibida del siempre calculador Jacob Black. En los tiempos juntos, ella actuaba como si fuera su padre, solo así podía sentirse tranquila y no decaer en el intento.

**Un año después…**

Jacob se había hecho de tierras importantes, las que, junto con su padre, había tornado un imperio imposible de abatir. Isabella pudo sentirse importante, pero se sentía tan vacía que lo único que quería era morir. Entre sus golpes, insultos y ultrajes, nada le quedaba por vivir.

Un día despertó luego de uno de sus constantes sueños, abrazada a ese hombre asqueroso. Estaba llorando debido a las imágenes que su cabeza le regalaba de noche, aquellas en las que se encontraba Edward, tocándole el piano mientras la besaba con cariño. Siempre revivía sus ojos en la madrugada, suplicando que fuera él quien se encontrase a su lado, abrazándola.

Esa noche, y en medio de una sensación de ahogo inconfundible en su pecho, se levantó, esperando no despertar a Jacob. Caminó de puntillas por la habitación y se fue escaleras abajo, como una sonámbula. Abrió la puerta trasera, saliendo hacia la zona del acantilado. Miró el paisaje tan lindo, pero ningún músculo se le movió.

Fue un segundo después, cuando la melodía que le había regalado Edward emergió en su mente, que sonrió por primera vez en todos esos años. Fue mágico, como si la vida le estuviese regalando una parte de lo que más amaba. Y es que haber luchado tanto tiempo por recordarle solo provocó que algo dentro se le rompiera.

Bella se aferró a la valla de contención y sacó un llanto desgarrador mientras recordaba la manera en que Edward le tocaba, esa necesidad porque se fueran juntos, porque se casaran y fueran felices, tal como lo fueron en ese breve tiempo.

—¿Dónde estás, amor? —gimió, raspándose los dedos en la valla.

Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras sus hombros se batían, desesperados por un abrazo. El abrazo de él.

—Te necesito —sollozó—. ¡Fue mi culpa!

Ese sentimiento no la dejaba dormir, porque no solo había ocasionado que el amor de su vida muriese, sino sus padres, dos personas que no merecían tal designio.

Sus piernas cedieron en el suelo y ella siguió llorando de manera audible, queriendo arrancarse el corazón para dejar de sentir.

De pronto, y en medio de una sensación de profunda desgana y soledad, acercó su tronco hacia el acantilado, viendo en lo que se había convertido su vida. Ya no tenía motivos para existir, no le quedaba absolutamente nada. Iba a lanzarse, consciente del final y de que, la verdad, nadie iba a extrañarla, porque las únicas personas que la habían valorado hoy estaban muertas por su culpa y el único ser que la había amado ya no estaba con ella; nunca volvería a verlo… Nunca.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesta ya a acabar, pero una mano la tomó desde la cintura y la obligó a caer hacia el suelo seguro. Bella sintió que un hombre le había ayudado a aterrizar, y entonces se levantó, asustada.

—¡¿Quién es usted?! —gritó, alarmada.

El hombre estaba vestido de forma oscura, usando un sombrero que le ocultaba la cara.

—Inglés, por favor —pidió el hombre.

Bella conocía ese idioma, pero no bajó su guardia.

—¡Aléjese de mí! —espetó en inglés para que le entendiera.

—¡Descuide, señorita! —exclamó él, persuadiéndola a que se calmara con los gestos de sus manos—. Todo está bien.

Él se quitó el sombrero y Bella pudo ver unos ojos topacio que se asemejaban a los de Edward.

Sintió que le apretaban el pecho.

—¡¿Quién es usted?! —repitió, caminando hacia atrás.

—Soy…

—¡Hable o llamaré a los guardias!

El tipo medio sudaba.

—Soy… Mike Newton.

.

.

.

**PRESENTE**

**Chicago, Illinois, 1960**

Bella miraba al frente, completamente absorta en esos recuerdos. Parecía que habían ocurrido ayer, tan cercano y lejano a la vez.

Mike había sido su única esperanza, la mejor manera de escapar y de suplicar por una mejor vida. Nunca imaginó que tras su padre y Jacob se escondían personas dispuestas a devolverlos a su país para un juicio, como tampoco pensó que aquella noticia generara tanta alegría en ella.

Cuando Mike Newton le confesó las ideas de los judíos sobrevivientes, pensó en lo mucho que aquello hubiera alegrado a Edward. Si tan solo el destino les hubiera dado un tiempo más quizá todo sería diferente y ese era su mayor martirio.

Bella caminó a paso lento por su casa, un lugar al que se había acostumbrado como suyo desde que Mike la invitó a su país con el deseo de darle una mejor vida. Ella suspiró y miró algunas fotografías, uno que otro recuerdo que había intentado brindarle a su espacio, deseando poder vivir como cualquier ser humano. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo intentaba, Bella se sentía desconsolada, como si algo le faltara para poder ser feliz. Sabía qué, pero nunca se atrevía a mencionarlo, como si mantenerlo bajo sus recuerdos más inhóspitos fuera la única forma de sobrevivir al martirio de haberlo perdido.

Entró a la habitación a oscuras y vio la cama ocupada por Mike, que tenía una mano puesta bajo su cabeza. Una vez que se encontró con su mirada curiosa, recordó la primera vez que él le confesó su identidad real.

Newton era un aliado de los judíos que habían logrado escapar hacia Estados Unidos. Era un prominente investigador y gran sabio en Chicago. Su pasión por las injusticias fue suficiente para que él decidiera unirse en la causa y buscar, junto a grandes sabios judíos, la manera de hacerlos pagar por todos sus crímenes. En cuanto Bella supo que iban tras dos grandes líderes como su padre y Jacob, decidió participar, hundiéndolos en la miseria que ellos le habían hecho vivir por años. Fue entonces que, con paciencia y aquellos recuerdos que, si bien no traerían a Edward y a su familia a la vida, sí le hiciesen sentir un poco de paz, fue que logró destruir _Odessa_ (1) en Sao Paulo. A Jacob lo balearon cerca del aeropuerto mientras intentaba escapar y a Charlie lo llevaron a juicio mientras él le suplicaba a su propia hija que le ayudara. Bella podía saborear aquel momento mientras las lágrimas le caían por los ojos, porque a pesar de todo fue su padre quien la condujo a un espiral de infelicidad que probablemente nunca se acabaría, porque si viera sus ojos topacio otra vez, la vida tendría otro sabor, porque el amor era lo único que necesitaba… su amor.

Finalmente, y tras un tiempo comunicándose con algunas personas, supo que Charlie Swan fue encarcelado y que él no saldría de prisión hasta que se cumpliesen 160 años.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó Mike, notando su tristeza.

Él sabía que Bella ocultaba algo doloroso, porque por más que buscara quererla como lo merecía, ella jamás sonreía con sinceridad. Lo intentaba, sí, pero no lo hizo cuando pudo librarse de su padre y de su exesposo, tampoco lo hizo cuando le propuso irse juntos a Estados Unidos, ni una mueca asomó en su rostro cuando fue aceptada en la prestigiosa Universidad de Chicago para estudiar artes, que según le dijo, era su mayor sueño… y tampoco fue sincera cuando aceptó casarse con él. A ratos, Mike se preguntaba si ella realmente era feliz, si en alguna ocasión esos ojos tristes volverían a la vida y si realmente iba a amarlo como la amaba a ella. Era incierto, Isabella nunca exteriorizaba lo que la mataba por dentro, pero Mike quería hacerle feliz, porque él sí se había enamorado perdidamente de Isabella Swan.

—Nada, solo recordaba —respondió—. Iré al balcón, quiero pensar.

Mike asintió y la miró irse, angustiado por no poder sacarle las palabras.

Bella sintió el aire y cerró los ojos. No dejaba de pensar en la llamada. No se entendía, tampoco entendía al mundo y por qué su corazón se apretaba tanto de tan solo revivir las palabras de esa mujer que llamó para decirle que llamaba de parte de Edward.

—No, tú no puedes estar vivo, es…

Bella botó la respiración junto a un quejido angustiante y apretó las manos en la barandilla de seguridad. Sentía que todos sus huesos se retorcían frente a la idea desesperante de que aquello fuera real, que su amor estaba en algún lugar del mundo, respirando y cumpliendo sus sueños.

—No, yo te vi…

Su barbilla tiritó y luego un quejido más sordo comenzó a volverla completamente loca. Se sentía desesperada, como si en cualquier momento algo le fuese a caer encima. Se movía de un lado a otro, sin quitarse aquella posibilidad de la cabeza, sin poder calmarse, sin poder…

—Dios, ¿qué hago? —se preguntó—. ¿Cómo te olvido? ¿Cómo…?

Lo único que quería era dejar de sentir este dolor, pero le costaba mucho. Lo amaba y no había manera de dejar de sentirlo, de pensarlo y de desearlo, porque no había vida sin los sueños que habían prometido, ¡no los había!

—Edward —susurró finalmente, rompiendo a llorar como en esas veces en que se quedaba dormida sobre la mesa, envuelta en un charco de su propia agonía.

Qué sensación más agobiante era desear ver a alguien que nunca más tendría en frente.

—Oye, hace mucho frío aquí —dijo Mike, sacándole un respingo.

—Déjame sola, Mike —pidió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Él arqueó las cejas, mirando su espalda pequeña. Quiso abrazarla, pero ella se apartó, como siempre.

—De verdad quiero estar sola.

—¿Por qué no vamos a dormir? Solo quedan unos días para nuestra boda, quedémonos juntos un momento, ¿sí? Disfrutemos nuestro momento de solteros.

Bella sintió que el pecho se le removía al rememorar lo que ocurriría en tres días más. Sí, iba a casarse con un hombre que la valoraba, que podría mover el mundo para hacerla feliz y que tenía un corazón inmenso para amarla como lo merecía, pero ¿por qué no se sentía igual? Ella lo quería mucho, pero no lo amaba, porque Edward era el único y no iba a dejar de sentirlo hasta que muriese… si es que eso era posible.

—Lo siento, tienes razón —respondió, girándose hacia él.

Le gustaban tanto sus ojos, solo porque se parecían a los de Edward.

Mike hizo todo lo posible para no volver a preguntar qué tenía en su corazón que no le permitía amarlo como él lo hacía por ella, pero se aguantó. Le tendió su mano y Bella la tomó. Juntos se metieron a la cama, besándose en el intertanto. Mike la acarició, buscándola, deseoso de poder consumar una relación que nunca había llegado a nada a pesar de los compromisos. Cuando Isabella sintió la mano del hombre con el que iba a casarse, paró, angustiada.

—Mike —susurró ella.

—Bella, podríamos comenzar antes, te deseo y te amo —dijo—. Quiero tener hijos contigo, poder ser felices…

—Yo no —respondió Bella, rompiendo la ilusión del hombre en mil pedazos. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, así que se levantó de la cama, rasgándose en un álgido deseo por saltar del balcón y volar hacia donde se encontrase el amor de su vida—. Lo siento, Mike, pero tengo mucho que pensar.

El hombre la vio marcharse, angustiado, pero sin poder mover un músculo.

Estaba deshecho.

Bella se acercó al teléfono, mirándolo mientras se ponía a sollozar como una demente. Necesitaba que sonara otra vez, lo suplicaba. ¿Dónde estaba esa mujer? ¡Solo una llamada más para confirmar si lo que decía era real?

.

Se quedó dormida con el aparato junto a ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se acomodó al lado, agotada de tanto sollozar. El sol ya alumbraba cuando abrió los ojos y su clase de arte comenzaba pronto.

Cuando se estiró y recordó todo, su ánimo decayó más que de costumbre. Pensó que había sido un sueño, pero no, era real.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó Mike, que había estado mirándola, muy abatido.

Él ya estaba vestido, listo para ir a su trabajo.

—Le pediré a Susan que te haga tu favorito —insistió.

Bella asintió y se levantó para darse una ducha, mirando hacia el vacío como un alma errante.

Él lo intentaba, de verdad.

.

Bella remojó el pincel en el aguarrás y luego lo pasó por el paño mientras miraba a su cuadro. Los alumnos ya se habían ido, por lo que su soledad sirvió para reordenar un poco su cabeza. Miró por enésima vez su anillo, sintiéndose rara, más que antes. Ya solo quedaban dos días. ¿Sería un poco feliz?

—Srta. Swan, su prometido ha venido a buscarla —le indicó la asistente.

Asintió y dejó sus cosas a un lado mientras miraba su cuadro: la torre de Paris en medio de la guerra.

Movió sus tacones por el pasillo de la universidad y se encontró con Mike, que la esperaba con un ramo de rosas inmenso. Todas sus colegas sonreían detrás de algunos pasillos más apartados, desenado a un hombre tan romántico como él. Bella sabía que su prometido era un hombre deseado y que jamás pondría un ojo sobre nadie más que no fuera ella, lo que aumentaba su incertidumbre.

¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de un hombre tan noble como Mike?

—Vine a por ti para que vayamos a cenar.

Bella sonrió de forma vaga.

—Gracias —respondió.

.

Mañana era el gran día. Lo sabía.

Suspiró, mirándose al espejo mientras se sostenía el vestido frente al pecho. Finalmente lo dejó a un lado y caminó hacia el ropero para guardarlo, esperando que el tiempo pudiese curar las cosas.

Cuando se disponía a pintar un poco, Bella sintió el sonido del teléfono. La ama de llaves fue rápidamente a contestar y se fue hacia ella para comunicarle, con mucha extrañeza, que una mujer la buscaba.

Isabella sintió que el corazón se le devolvía hacia la garganta y fue hacia el aparato con desesperación.

—¿Diga? —susurró, temblando.

—Oh, Srta. Swan, creí que no volvería a encontrarla.

Era la misma mujer.

—¿Por qué me llama? Usted no puede venir de parte de él. Dígame que es una broma, ¿sí? Por favor.

Su angustia se vivía, el silencio tras el aparato le daba la razón.

—Soy Tanya, y sí, le hablo de parte de Edward Cullen.

—No, claro que no —murmuró—. Él… Él está…

—Es un hombre que espera saber de usted.

Cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas brotaron sin remedio.

—Pero yo lo vi… Estaba muerto…

Nadie se escuchaba detrás de la línea, como si la mujer se hubiese ido.

—Muerto —finalmente respondió, como si pudiera entender todo mejor.

—Es una broma, es obvio que sí —murmuró.

—Srta. Swan, tiene que creerme.

Sus manos temblaban mientras sujetaba el aparato.

—Es imposible…

—Está en Brooklyn. Tendrá un concierto de piano mañana. Por favor, si de verdad lo ama, venga, porque él está vivo y la recuerda como el primer día.

Bella se puso una mano sobre los labios para no sollozar.

—Mañana, recuérdelo bien. Siete y treinta de la tarde. En el teatro Kings.

Tanya cortó y Bella se quedó mirando el teléfono, sollozando como si no pudiera respirar.

Brooklyn… Tenía que comprobarlo. ¿Un concierto de piano? ¿De verdad él…? Pero, mañana ella misma iba a casarse con Mike, ¿cómo…?

—Bella —llamó Mike, quien seguramente había llegado recién del trabajo.

Ella no quiso darse la vuelta.

—Estás llorando de nuevo.

—Por favor, Mike…

—¡Bella, basta ya de evadirme! Tienes que contarme por qué estás así. Te conozco hace años, no has dejado de llorar, finjo que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que no eres feliz conmigo. ¡Dime qué pasa! ¿Es por tu pasado en Alemania? ¿Por tu madre a quien no ves desde que supiste que estaba en el psiquiátrico?

—¡Estoy enamorada de otro hombre hace dieciséis años! —explotó en llanto—. Él murió, Mike, ¡él murió!

Si tan solo la entendiera.

Su prometido bajó los hombros y fue tras ella para consolarla.

—Oh, Bella… Cuéntame todo, por favor, déjame entenderte.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y se dejó llevar en un sinfín de emociones, siéndole sincera a la única persona que había conocido en muchos años.

.

Cuando Mike terminó de escuchar el relato de la mujer que amaba, él ya había asumido lo que debía hacer por ella. Verla llorar desgarrada por la idea de verlo de nuevo, cuando todos estos años había pensado que estaba muerto, era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

—No sé qué hacer, Mike, no quiero hacerte daño —siguió llorando ella, que estaba muy agotada.

—Yo sé lo que tienes que hacer —respondió él, tomándole la mano.

Mike tocó el anillo que le había dado y de pronto se puso a tirar de él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Liberarte.

Arqueó las cejas.

—No puedes casarte conmigo, hay un hombre al que debes ver antes que sea demasiado tarde.

La barbilla de Bella tiritó.

—Tu felicidad está con él.

—Mike…

—Mañana habría sido el día más feliz de mi vida, pero no el tuyo. No puedo casarme por egoísmo, no sabiendo que tú lo necesitas y lo amas.

—Pero… Y si no…

—Si es una broma, yo mismo los destrozaré por romperte el corazón, pero no sabrás si es cierto hasta que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

El rostro de Mike reflejaba el dolor de verla partir.

—Yo mismo te acompañaré.

—Oh, Mike —dijo Bella, abrazándolo.

—Te amo demasiado para retenerte en un lugar en el que no eres feliz —le susurró al oído—. Ahora vamos, que después será muy difícil llegar a Brooklyn para ese concierto de piano.

—Gracias, Mike.

El hombre la miró, amándola con mucha sinceridad. De verdad iba a extrañarla.

.

Llegaron a Brooklyn a eso de las seis y cuarentaicinco. Bella se había puesto un vestido para la ocasión, porque el concierto de piano sería en un exclusivo teatro del estado.

—Te ves hermosa —susurró Mike, mirándola con cariño—. Ve, él te espera.

Bella bajó del taxi, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Volvía a sentirse esa niña enamorada, casi como si se remontara a dieciséis años atrás.

Hoy era el concierto, el que Tanya le prometió. ¿Y si era una broma? ¿Y si él…? No quería ilusiones, no quería que fuera algo tan cruel para ella, ¡necesitaba que Edward fuera real! ¡Que todo lo que dijeron de él fuera mentira!

Caminó dentro del teatro, respirando de manera hiperventilada. Miró hacia todos los rincones, encontrándose con mucho público. De pronto, y cerca de la zona de las butacas, vio el cartel de presentación, llamando su atención mientras sus ojos se deshacían en lágrimas gruesas.

"_Gran concierto de piano, interpretado por Edward Cullen_"

Su corazón volvía a la vida, como si algo dentro estuviese a punto de explotar.

—Edward —gimió, preparada para correr, buscarlo y decirle que lo amaba, sí, lo amaba tanto o más que hace dieciséis años.

Entonces echó a correr, buscando por todos los rincones a ese hombre que ansiaba con fervor. ¿Cómo era ahora? ¿Seguía igual? ¿Acaso había hecho sus sueños? ¿Acaso… se había enamorado otra vez?

Las personas se le cruzaban y ella intentaba evadirlas a como diera lugar. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿En qué lugar se encontraba Edward? Quería gritar, ansiosa porque la escuchara, pero no aparecía.

—El concierto ya va a comenzar —escuchó que decían.

Su corazón saltaba, ansioso. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar con mayor desesperación, ¿cómo era posible que no apareciera? ¿Cómo…?

Paró de correr cuando vio una espalda ancha, de cara hacia unas personas que le hablaban mientras sonreían. Él sostenía una copa de champagne y un gran número de más admiradores querían una charla con su persona. Bella dejó caer los hombros al notar ese mismo cabello cobre y un tanto desordenado, reviviendo el amor más puro que podía albergar su corazón.

Era Edward, de verdad era él.

Bella preparó los pulmones mientras sonreía entre lágrimas.

—¡Edward! —gritó, dispuesta a correr a su encuentro para abrazarlo.

Él se tensó al escucharla y de pronto se giró, buscando a la dueña de esa voz que conocía perfectamente.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? La vida de Bella no fue fácil, intentó ser feliz, pero no pudo, amar era todo lo que necesitaba, ¿qué peor que pensar durante años que él estaba muerto? Ambos vivieron el dolor de aquella incertidumbre. Para mí no es fácil escribir estos pedazos, dejo en esta historia un lado muy doloroso que es simplemente increíble, pero también me deja muy sensible. Espero comprendan a esta autora tan dramática, pero es lo que siento. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco todos sus reviews, saber sus impresiones hace que sienta más entusiasmo por seguir en esto, aunque para mí sea doloroso y me toque el alma de forma profunda, sus gracias son todo para mí, lo digo en serio_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben escribir su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	6. Capítulo 6: A ojos cerrados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES Y VIOLENCIA +18.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**A ojos cerrados**

**.**

**PRESENTE**

**.**

**Brooklyn, NY, 1960**

Esa voz… Esa hermosa voz. Podría reconocerla a través de kilómetros.

Se giró, alertado por ese sonido que hace exactamente dieciséis años no escuchaba. Sabía que no podía ser real, eso era demasiado utópico de tan solo pensarlo. ¿Era su cabeza dándole una última probada de lo que significaba la felicidad antes de subirse a su concierto más importante hasta ahora?

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? —preguntó Rosalie.

Ella había escuchado que lo llamaban y entonces se puso a mirar de quién se trataba.

—Necesito ir…

—Pero…

Él solo veía las sombras y las luces, moviéndose de manera desparramada.

Esa voz… Necesitaba ir con ella.

De pronto, tropezó.

Bella miraba desde la distancia, dispuesta a correr a por él. El llanto le impedía ver con claridad, pero no le importaba nada, lo necesitaba de una manera impensada, casi desesperada, dolorosa y mortal.

Sus pasos habían ido hacia su encuentro, pero frenó en cuanto vio que una rubia mujer le tomaba del brazo, impidiéndole que siguiera caminando.

—Edward —dijo, bajando la voz.

Él parecía mirarla con los ojos abiertos, pero no hacía nada por ir hacia ella, ni siquiera mostraba un gesto de reconocimiento, como si su mirada estuviera completamente en blanco.

Sintió que iba a desmayarse de dolor.

La mujer rubia, de belleza sublime y elegante vestido pegado al cuerpo, lo acercó a ella mientras más gente se les unía para seguir charlando con él. Casi por un segundo, y en medio de gemidos imposibles de contener, Bella pareció notar cómo la mujer la miraba y luego cerraba el círculo en torno a él, como si de forma celosa dijera "_me pertenece_".

¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía con el amor de su vida?

Bella vio la manera en la que la rubia le susurraba algo al oído, todo de manera muy íntima. Ella nunca había sentido algo igual. No pudo dimensionar el dolor, no desde que lo creyó perdido. Entonces bajó la mirada, asumiendo algo que, al menos, era mucho más alentador que saberlo muerto: Edward probablemente era feliz con otra mujer.

—Al menos estás vivo —respondió ella mientras su barbilla tiritaba.

—Señorita, ¿está bien? —preguntó un hombre, viéndola tiritar de pies a cabeza.

Ella no pudo contestar, no dejaba de mirarlo, hecho materia, respirando y sintiendo y…

Se llevó una mano al pecho, súbitamente agitada, ya sin poder controlarlo.

—Tiene que tomar asiento. El concierto comenzará muy pronto —insistió él, mostrándole la zona de la entrada a las butacas.

¿Esa mujer era Tanya, la persona que la invitó a venir? ¿Para esto era? ¿Para reírse de ella?

Quiso mirar hacia los dos, pero ya todos se habían marchado, incluido él, como si el mismo destino le pidiera que no lo viera más, que ya era imposible tocarlo.

—¿Ha traído invitación? ¿Cuál es su nombre? —volvió a llamar su atención, haciendo que centrara su mirada en el hombre.

—Isabella Swan —respondió de manera queda.

—Bienvenida, señorita, es un placer.

Pestañeó, sin saber si era buena idea avanzar o marcharse definitivamente. Pero, como si se tratara de una fuerza incontrolable, Bella fue hacia las butacas, en donde otros hombres estaban indicando el asiento correspondiente. Ella miró a su alrededor, impactada con la decoración y lo que significaba lo que sucedería.

Edward había cumplido su sueño, había podido ser un pianista capaz de conectar con su música a miles de oídos que estarían impacientes por cerrar los ojos y escuchar. Se sintió genuinamente feliz, quizá no la misma que tendría si él la estrechara entre sus brazos, pero por primera vez desde que lo supo vivo, fue feliz.

—¿Señorita Swan? —preguntó un trabajador.

—¿Sí?

—Pase por aquí.

La dirigieron a la primera fila, de cara al escenario de Edward. Se preguntó quién había apuntado su nombre y por qué justo ahí. ¿Había sido él?

Se sentó y respiró hondo mientras sentía las pláticas a su alrededor, todos muy emocionados de ver a Edward Cullen.

—Hola, buenas noches —susurró una mujer, sentada a unas butacas más allá.

Ella la miró y se dio cuenta que era la misma rubia que estaba cerca de Edward.

—Buenas noches —respondió, poco animada.

Era muy bonita y parecía importante.

—Eres nueva por aquí, ¿no?

Asintió.

—En realidad, soy alemana —murmuró, tímida de que alguien escuchara su nacionalidad, penalizada socialmente durante el último tiempo.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Rosalie Hale. —Ella le tendió la mano y Bella le tomó con suavidad.

—Soy Isabella Swan.

Cuando Rosalie escuchó su nombre, pudo comprobar lo que imaginaba. El gran amor de Edward había llegado después de años.

Bella vio el dejo de reconocimiento en sus cuencas, lo que la intranquilizó. Entonces, si ella parecía conocerla, ¿eso quería decir que Edward le había hablado de su amor, ¿o no?

En un breve segundo quiso gritar, paralizada de darse cuenta de los años que ellos se habían mantenido separados. Su padre le había hecho un daño irreparable, porque pasar dieciséis largos años creyéndolo muerto era un dolor que no iba a acabarse hasta sentir sus labios nuevamente, y ahora lo veía tan difícil que se le cortaba la respiración.

—Conoces a Edward muy bien —susurró ella, como si eso no tuviera importancia para su envidioso corazón. Bella no notaba los celos aberrantes en sus ojos, porque seguía manteniéndose ingenua, así como esa niña que se enamoró.

—Sí, lo conozco muy bien —respondió.

—Él me habló de ti hace muchísimos años —sostuvo la mujer con firmeza—. Luego de eso no encontró necesario recordarte.

Isabella miró al frente, justo en el escenario, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirió, mirando a la rubia.

—Soy su esposa.

Cerró los ojos al escucharla, sintiendo un malestar hosco en el corazón. Se odió por sentir eso, ¿cómo iba a pedirle a Edward que no se enamorara otra vez si se habían mantenido por años sin saber el uno del otro? Era lo obvio, lo que debía suceder, que ambos vivieran su vida de la manera que querían. Claro, todo sería más fácil si ella lo hubiera dejado de amar, al menos sin la intensidad de siempre, viviéndola como la primera vez, día con día.

—Es un gusto conocerla —murmuró al fin, sin saber qué otra decir.

—No sé cuál es el fin de que estés aquí —dijo la mujer con franqueza. Bella la miró de manera sorprendida—. Después de años… ¿por qué estás aquí? Digo, Edward es feliz conmigo, nosotros ya vivimos una vida perfecta aquí en Brooklyn.

Cada palabra le llegaba directo al corazón y Rose lo sabía. Por poco sonrió, imaginando que por fin esta zorra se marchase de su vida y con ello pudiera conquistar a Edward nuevamente.

—Espero que te vayas y no perturbes nuestra vida. Él decidió comenzar de nuevo, hazlo tú también —añadió.

Bella se sintió tan desesperada que por poco se marcha de su butaca para poder respirar y enfrentar esta nueva realidad, pero no pudo, parecía estar estancada en su silla.

Las luces comenzaron a volverse tenues, lo que indicaba el inicio del espectáculo de Edward. La garganta de Isabella se ennudeció y mantuvo la mirada lejos de la rubia mujer, que no dejaba de observarla, a la espera de que se marchara, esperando verla llorar para disfrutarlo.

En el escenario se iluminó únicamente el inmenso piano y el estómago de Bella se apretó, como si una cuerda lo estuviera estrangulando. De pronto, y casi cuando ella ya no soportaba la agonía de la espera, apareció él, caminando a paso lento y con la mirada inexpresiva hacia adelante, marcando los pasos con cuidado, como si temiera caerse. Isabella se quedó mirando su rostro y una sonrisa inmensa se le dibujó: seguía tan guapo como siempre, tanto que se desencajaba el pecho de la respiración, solo más adulto, más… increíble. Al ver su cabello imaginó el aroma, el mismo al que le gustaba adentrarse cuando estaban abrazados, sometidos bajo el fuego del amor más pasional y verdadero que nadie podría sentir.

—Edward, cariño —susurró, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Él comenzó a tocar mientras susurraba algo que nadie podía escuchar, era como si cantara a sí mismo para poder concentrarse en su cometido. Sus dedos se movían para el deleite de su amor, pensándola, pero sin saber que ella estaba ahí, mirándolo con los mismos ojos de hace dieciséis años. Ignoraba completamente que el amor de su vida estaba a metros, esperando a decirle que lo amaba y que moría por estar nuevamente en sus brazos, esos mismos que la protegieron del injusto destino.

Bella estaba llena de lágrimas, preguntándose una y otra vez si lo que tenía al frente era real, porque pasó tanto tiempo creyendo que nunca a iba a volver a verlo tocar, que simplemente se sentía en un sueño profundamente irreal.

No soportaba la idea de que, finalmente, las cosas no resultasen para ambos.

Edward respiró hondo para seguir tocando, pero desde que había escuchado su voz, el recuerdo de su gran amor se había avivado de una manera intolerable. Él escuchaba los murmullos del público, sin saber que eran miles los que estaban esperando a que tocara. Sus dedos se hundieron en las teclas mientras imaginaba a Isabella Swan, ese rostro lleno de vida y su perfume, sí, el que era natural. Cerró los ojos en cuanto reavivó su sonrisa, la misma que le dio en su cumpleaños, un día antes de perderla para siempre.

_Si tan solo te tuviera en mis brazos nuevamente, mi amor_, pensaba, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas.

La música comenzó a salir del instrumento, llenando el espacio silenciado de todos los espectadores, que parecían adentrarse en los profundos sentimientos del pianista. Edward dejó ir todo el amor que sentía, agobiado porque sabía que no podía callar más el llanto. Era la canción que le había tocado para su cumpleaños, la misma que por años había repetido, ahora que su voz no salía de su cabeza quiso tocársela, como si ella estuviera presente.

Bella ya había caminado por el pasillo para marcharse, a punto de ponerse a llorar de manera desgarrada, pero cuando escuchó la canción que salía del piano, no pudo evitar parar, alertada por aquello que los unía de forma inevitable.

Él… ¿estaba tocando su canción?

¿Cuántas noches la cantaba para sí misma, no queriendo olvidarla? Era lo único que la hacía dormir luego de que Jacob hiciera sus vejaciones, el único sustento para sobrevivir… Su canción… Esa muestra inefable de amor.

Por un instante, estuvo tentada a subir corriendo hacia el escenario y gritarle que estaba ahí, que no había dejado de amarlo, pero se arrepintió, deseando con todo su corazón que él fuese feliz. Si él había deseado recordarla con una canción en medio del escenario, quizá era la manera de despedirla mientras vivía un nuevo amor, uno con una mujer que no se había marchado de su vida por tantos años.

Con un dolor inmenso en su pecho comenzó a avanzar, sabiendo que era mejor irse ahora antes que fuera demasiado difícil para soportarlo. Y ahora casi moría de dolor.

Cruzó la salida mientras sollozaba, hundida en una sensación tan hosca que tuvo que sujetarse de la pared. Finalmente, fue hacia adelante y tomó el primer taxi que encontró, esperando volverse a Chicago en el tren de la mañana.

Tanya había visto a Bella cuando ésta se marchaba. Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de una ilusión, pero cuando pestañeó y se aseguró que era la misma que salía en esa fotografía, entonces estuvo segura.

Pero ¿por qué se marchaba? ¿Y Edward?

Oh no.

Se levantó de su butaca y corrió para seguirla, temerosa de que ella se fuese con cualquier idea errónea. ¿Qué había visto que se había marchado así? ¿Cuál habría sido la razón?

—¡Isabella! —la llamó.

Pero ella ya se había subido al taxi, yéndose con la idea equivocada.

.

Bella tenía el boleto del tren entre sus manos. Lo miraba, viendo su destino, sabiendo que luego de esto ella no volvería a verlo nunca. No imaginó que doliera tanto o más que saberlo muerto, porque la posibilidad de que su felicidad estuviera a algunos kilómetros le volvía loca.

Sentada sobre su maleta miró hacia el horizonte, recordando la maravillosa melodía que Edward había tocado.

Su llanto fue instantáneo y no hizo más que mirar hacia sus tacones, muy adolorida.

Para intentar distraerse, Bella miró al periódico, el que había comprado para poder sacarse de la mente todo lo que había pasado. En medio de la portada del New York Times vio algo que no esperó nunca, y era que hablasen de Edward Cullen.

—Oh Dios, eres tan famoso como dijiste que serías —susurró ella, sonriendo mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

Abrió y buscó las páginas para poder leer, sabiendo que estaba dañándose más, pero no le importaba. Se puso a leer la noticia, maravillada de cómo alababan el gran concierto de Edward, el hombre sobreviviente de la guerra.

—"…y luego de una lucha incansable frente a los recuerdos imborrables de una guerra que no solo le quitó a su familia, sino que también lo dejó ciego, Edward hacía noticia en nuestro país para deleitarnos con su magnífica música." —leyó Bella, saboreando las palabras con la voz quebrándosele sin remedio.

Tuvo que releer varias veces esa parte, cada vez más asfixiada por lo que no pensó que pudiera ocurrir.

—Sino que también lo dejó… ciego —finalizó una vez más.

Sentía que los pies no estaban sujetos al suelo, que su respiración no era suficiente y que pronto iba a hiperventilar, que nada tenía sentido ahora y que estaba soñando, ahora sí estaba soñando…

—Ciego —susurró, recordando la manera en la que él la miró, como si no la reconociera, como si… no la viera.

Con la mano tiritándole se quitó el cabello de la cara y se levantó de la maleta, buscando respirar.

—Oh, Edward —gimió, echándose a llorar con una fuerza intensa que hizo que todos se giraran a mirar.

_Mi amor, lo siento, de verdad_, pensaba mientras sus hombros se movían mientras sollozaba y gemía.

Él nunca volvería a mirarla, jamás se conectarían con sus ojos, transportándose a aquellos momentos vivos entre los dos. La idea la volvía loca y lo único que quería era suplicarle que le perdonara, por desgraciarle la vida, porque desde que la conoció Edward no solo perdió a sus padres, sino también perdió su vista, porque era obvio, ¿no? Su padre lo había hecho, no había más explicación.

—¡Tren a Chicago! ¡Salida en treinta segundos! —exclamó un hombre, ya arriba del vagón.

Bella no lo había visto, pero ya estaba a punto de marcharse. Entonces miró su boleto, pensando en lo feliz que debió ser Edward sin ella, en cómo esa mujer debió ser su cable a tierra y cómo nunca debió enamorarse, porque gracias a su existencia, Edward había perdido todo.

Debía irse, debía permitirle ser feliz por primera vez en su vida.

Suspiró hondo mientras sollozaba y subió la escalerilla, dispuesta a meter su maleta en la rendija del vagón. La máquina comenzó a andar a paso lento, motivada a ir hacia adelante, todo esto mientras Bella tensaba las manos, luchando internamente para no seguir llorando. Ella veía el paisaje desvaneciéndose lentamente, alejándose de la estación, dispuesto a avanzar más fuerte para el viaje que iba a recordarle su mente por el resto de sus días.

Bella sintió un dolor fuerte en el estómago mientras rememoraba la manera en que él respiraba, completamente vivo. Un impulso de desesperación volvió a su vida y se preguntó por última vez si podría quedarse con esta duda que le cruzaba la mente: ¿él seguía recordándola como la primera vez?

Pero… ¿por qué había tocado esa canción en el día más importante de su carrera como pianista?

.

Edward tocaba el piano en medio de la plaza principal de Brooklyn. Desde anoche no podía dormir. Entre la cercanía asfixiante de Rosalie, buscándolo sin razón, hasta aquella ilusión de escuchar la voz de Bella, el descanso había sido imposible.

Si bien, Bella siempre estaba ocupando sus recuerdos, esta vez todo era más intenso. No dejaba de sentirse desesperado de imaginar que aquel llamado pudo ser real, lo que era imposible, porque Bella estaba…

Suspiró de forma agónica y se sujetó del instrumento, sollozando de manera audible.

—¿Cuándo podré vivir sin llorarte, mi amor? —se preguntó, angustiado.

Ya eran demasiados años añorándola y sabiendo que nunca podría tocarla.

Iba a volverse loco.

Por un momento se quedó nuevamente tocando, dispuesto ya a marcharse, queriendo irse a su departamento para poder abstraerse y dejar de sufrir por un momento de su vida.

Ya no lo soportaba.

—Edward —llamó una voz.

Él dejó de tocar y sus hombros se pusieron estáticos. Levantó la cabeza, pensando que se estaba volviendo loco.

—Edward, estoy aquí —volvió a decir.

El aludido cerró sus ojos.

—Bella —murmuró.

—Hola —respondió ella con el llanto cruzándole la garganta.

La barbilla de Edward tiritó, así como todo su ser.

No, esto no podía ser real.

—¿Eres tú? —preguntó él, girándose aunque no pudiera verla.

Bella sonrió mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, a muy pocos centímetros de él.

—Sí, soy yo, Edward.

Él abrió los labios, pero no supo qué decir.

¿De verdad era real?

Isabella dio un paso adelante, con las manos cerca de él, como buscando tocarle.

—Estás aquí —jadeó el pianista, buscándola con sus manos.

Bella se dejó ir en llanto y corrió hasta su encuentro, abrazándolo con fuerza. Edward no pudo creer que la tenía con él, que era su cuerpo entre sus manos y que su aroma volvía a sus fosas nasales.

—Dios mío —chilló ella, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su gran amor.

Edward cerró los ojos y puso sus labios en sus cabellos mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Estás viva, estás conmigo… Te necesitaba tanto —dijo él, envuelto en lágrimas.

El llanto en Bella se intensificó cuando imaginó la mentira que le pudieron decir.

—Yo pensé que tú… Cielo santo, ¿cuánto tiempo te esperé?

Los dos se callaron mientras se mantenían unidos, súbitamente conscientes de que estaban juntos y que podían tocarse.

—Yo… no puedo mirarte, yo… —intentaba decir Edward.

—No me importa, podemos sentirnos, podemos…

—Amarnos a ojos cerrados —completó él.

Bella se echó a reír al escuchar esa frase, la misma que se habían dicho un día antes de que todo se acabara de esa manera.

—Sí, amarnos a ojos cerrados.

Edward le acarició la mejilla mientras sus labios se dirigían a su frente, volviendo a la vida, como una explosión de respiro en sus pulmones. Bella, por su lado, sentirlo fue adentrarse a un lugar cálido, a un hogar, a su gran amor. Era él, por Dios, era él.

—Bella, mi amor, no he dejado de amarte como el primer día, siempre has estado en mi mente, incluso cuando creí no volver a verte —le dijo el pianista.

—Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte, nunca, porque eres el amor de mi vida. No quiero volver a perderte nunca más, quiero vivir mi vida contigo, para siempre, hacer lo que pensamos hacer juntos, por favor, cariño, dime que…

—Sí, Bells, quiero hacer todo contigo, siempre lo he querido.

—¿Tú… estás…?

—Lo intenté, pero no pude, nunca dejé de amarte, no podía estar con otra persona si estabas tú.

—Esa mujer…

—Ya me imagino quién.

Bella quiso borrarla de su cabeza, este momento era de ellos y nada podría cambiarlo.

—Te amo, Edward, como el primer día —dijo Bella, tocando su rostro mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, igual que él.

Edward sonrió y sollozó.

—Yo también te amo, Bells, y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca.

Se volvieron a abrazar y tan pronto como sus narices chocaron, el beso del reencuentro fue inevitable. Ambos sintieron el calor de volver a nacer, de sentirse completos, únicos, juntos como siempre lo desearon.

Eran dos mitades volviendo a encontrarse.

.

Edward cerró la puerta de su departamento y Bella no tardó en volver a besarlo. Él atrapó su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, deseándola como la primera vez. Ella pasó sus manos por su pecho, sintiendo su fuerza adulta, algo diferente al joven que recordaba. Edward la sentía más crecida, más madura y más mujer, lo que no cambiaba en absoluto lo mucho que la amaba. Entre besos pasionales y llenos de locura caminaron, a ojos cerrados. Bella desabrochó su camisa, botón por botón, y cuando tuvo acceso a su piel simplemente sonrió, maravillada.

—Te deseo tanto —murmuró.

Edward sonrió y se volvió a acercar a sus labios, mientras buscaba el cierre del vestido de su amada, y bajándolo sin remedio.

Se desnudaron en medio de una hermosa soledad, una burbuja llena de amor y pasión. Se dejaron caer a la cama, frotándose en la locura, disfrutando sus pieles libres, y cuando volvieron a revivir su realidad, ambos sonrieron.

—Había querido hacerte el amor otra vez desde siempre —le susurró Edward, tocándola.

Bella jadeó y lo buscó, esperándolo junto a ella.

Él era el único hombre que deseaba.

—Hagámoslo, lo he esperado demasiado tiempo para aguantar.

Edward se acomodó y se hundió en ella, sacándole un suspiro profundo a Bella. Hicieron el amor probándose y saboreándose hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, sacándose suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos llenos de necesidad. Ambos explotaban bajo un manto de pasión, recordándose cuánto se amaban sin importar el tiempo separados.

Separaron sus labios mientras Edward seguía dentro de ella, sudados entre las sábanas. Bella le acarició el rostro, disfrutando de él, y entonces se abrazaron, muy compenetrados en sí mismos. Luego de un rato en silencio, Bella se acostó en su pecho y pasó una pierna sobre las suyas, no queriendo separarse de él.

—No quiero que te vayas nunca más de mi lado —murmuró Edward, buscando su rostro para acariciarlo.

Bella besó sus dedos y suspiró.

—No quiero hacerlo, sin ti soy infeliz.

La nariz del pianista delineó su frente mientras una de sus manos seguía en su mejilla, disfrutando de su suavidad.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarías aquí conmigo? —preguntó.

Bella creyó que eso nunca iba a suceder.

—Contigo… —jadeó—. Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo.

Edward se rio y luego la volvió a abrazar.

—Te amo, mi amor, siempre lo haré.

—Y yo te amo a ti, cariño, siempre, porque eres el amor de mi vida.

Los dos se mantuvieron juntos, disfrutando de un amor que nadie jamás iba a romper, porque era suyo por completo.

.

.

.

**2 años después**

La torre estaba frente a ellos, tal como hace tantos años atrás la recordaban. Edward tenía su mano en torno a la cadera de su amor, unido siempre a su lado, y aunque no pudiese ser testigo del lugar que lo vio crecer, sí sentía su aroma y sus sonidos.

—Se siente tan diferente —murmuró ella mientras pegaba su mejilla al pecho de él.

Edward le besó la frente.

—Al fin se acabó el dolor.

Y era cierto. Ya llevaban dos años juntos y eran inmensamente felices, tanto que nada volvió a ser como era antes. Se amaban cada día más, como si sus corazones crecieran con el paso del tiempo.

Caminaron de la mano y llegaron al lago, donde todo era paz. Bella sonrió al recordar el lugar como si fuera ayer, donde ellos pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos? —preguntó.

Edward sonrió.

—El lago, ¿no?

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

—Por el sonido del agua, lo reconozco muy bien.

Para Bella, saber que él había perdido el sentido de la visión había sido doloroso, pero eso le hacía amarlo cada vez más. Saber que, a pesar de eso, su amor seguía intacto, era una fuerza más para seguir con su vida, la misma que habían deseado por tanto tiempo.

En esos dos años, Edward y Bella habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos, sin querer perder un día más de su vida separados. Él siguió a cargo de su cadena de restaurantes y Bella consiguió un trabajo en la Universidad de Nueva York, donde dictaba clases de pintura. La vida juntos era un sinfín de situaciones comunes, pero también de momentos únicos, lo que los hacía muy felices, y es que día a día que pasaba, ellos se amaban como si fuese el último día.

Haber decidido viajar al lugar en el que se conocieron fue difícil, pero era el paso necesario para dejar todo el dolor atrás. Y ahí estaban, sintiendo el viento y el amor a flor de piel, simplemente intacto.

Se besaron mientras se recostaban en el césped, sintiendo el sol radiante sobre ellos. En un segundo, Edward tenía su mano en su cintura y esta fue moviéndose hasta acabar sobre el vientre de su gran amor. Bella sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, casi como si su corazón le dijera "_es el momento de decirle. Hazlo_".

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó Edward al escucharla sollozar.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —respondió ella, acomodándose.

Él frunció el ceño y Bella se rio mientras buscaba algo en su pequeño bolso. Cuando lo encontró simplemente suspiró, ilusionada.

—Me tienes ansioso.

—Abre las manos —le pidió.

Edward lo hizo y ella depositó una pequeña prenda de ropa. Cuando él la sintió, tan pequeñita, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

—Bella… ¿Estás…? ¿Esto es lo que estoy pensando…?

—Sí —respondió ella, subiendo sus brazos a su cuello—. Estoy embarazada, tendremos un hijo.

Edward arqueó las cejas y la abrazó con más fuerza, elevándola consigo.

—Seremos padres, tú y yo…

No podían creerlo, era tan maravilloso que parecía un sueño para ambos.

—Nuestro pequeño bebé tiene unas cuantas semanas, ya lo confirmé —respondió Bella.

—Nuestro pequeño bebé —repitió él.

Se besaron mientras disfrutaban de la noticia, casi como si la vida les sonriera en modo de disculpas por todo el dolor de atrás, el que ya no recordaban, parte ya de un pasado que no querían volver a tocar.

—Nuestra pequeña familia ha comenzado, tal como te prometí que sería —respondió Edward.

—Así es. Tardamos años, pero aquí estamos.

—Y así como es, seguiré amándote a ojos cerrados.

—A ojos cerrados —susurró Bella.

Se abrazaron mientras Edward le acariciaba la barriga. Bella cerró los ojos mientras se cobijaba con él, muy contenta.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que el destino los mantuvo alejados, la vida les recordó que podían ser felices bajo todo pronóstico. Ahora tenían una vida frente a ellos, una que esperaban con fervor, finalmente juntos, amándose sin reparos y a la espera de amar a alguien más, una mitad de él y otra mitad de ella.

Ninguna guerra pudo quebrar el amor y ahora iban a disfrutar su presente como si fuera el último día, amándose así, a ojos cerrados.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sí, es el capítulo final, culmino esta emocionante y muy profunda historia. Quiero que me digan sus impresiones, emociones y enseñanzas, porque sí, toda historia tiene una enseñanza. Aún queda el epílogo, donde sabremos de los demás personajes, pero también del amor que viven Edward y Bella, al fin juntos a pesar de las circunstancias. ¡Cuéntenme sus impresiones! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de catableu, DanitLuna, Pam Malfoy Black, Robaddict18, Jenni98isa, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, dana masen Cullen, vodkakalhua, Salve-el-atun, selenne88, DaiiRiddle, florcitacullen1, , Sun2000, Kimm, patymdn, AndreaSL, Pili, Roxy de roca, saraipineda44, Abigail, Jeli, Liz Vidal, nataliastewart, cavendano13, Leah de Call, maribel hernandez cullen, NarMaVeg, lunadragneel15, PatyMC, Liliana Macias, Sindy Jaraba, PameHart, Damaris14, 2, Santa, Twilightsecretlove, Naara Selene , merce, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Milacaceres11039, krisr0405, Ronnie86, calia19, Tereyasha Mooz, Genesis, rjnavajas, twilightter, jupy, Smedina, , Mela Masen, Belli swan dwyer, , Amy Lee Figueroa, Mel. ACS, Vanina Iliana, seelie lune, freedom2604, Maydi94, .58, miop, Francisca Moreno, Brenda Cullenn, almacullenmasen, valeeecu, Ceci Machin, Viiky, NadiaGarcia, Katie D. B, Melina, MasenSwan, AndieA, Angie Ramirez, Licet Salvatore, Elmi, Maria Ds, carlita16, camilitha cullen, Ross, Poemusician, Esal, bbluelilas, caresgar26, , kaja0507, Maryluna, veronikice, FlorVillu, Reva4, Tecupi, liamedina.81, liduvina, rossystew, Dani Arango y Guest_**

**_Espero volver a verlas a todas nuevamente. Un gracias para mí es una gran motivación y una muestra de que a ustedes les gusta lo que hago. Sus reviews son mi único pago, lo aprecio mucho_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejan review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo a su cuenta vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	7. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES Y VIOLENCIA +18.

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a Vale y a Vania, porque ustedes lo quisieron y lo esperaron hasta el final**

**¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

"_**El amor es la energía: ni se crea ni se destruye. Simplemente es y será siempre, dando sentido a la vida y dirección a la bondad. El amor no morirá jamás**_**"**

-Bryce Courtney

**.**

**PRESENTE**

**.**

**Brooklyn, NY, 1965**

Bella veía correr a su pequeño mientras Edward lo esperaba en una esquina con los brazos abiertos. Cuando lo retuvo entre sus brazos, él se echó a reír mientras el infante le besaba el rostro a su papá. Ella también lo acompañó entre risas y su esposo sonrió al sentirla. Ya tenía grabado su sonido y sentía que cada día se enamoraba más de Isabella, aunque ya no pudiera verla.

—Ven aquí —le dijo él, tendiéndole su mano mientras sostenía al pequeño Adrien junto a su brazo.

—¿Cómo esperas que lo haga si esta barriga apenas me deja caminar? —se rio ella, tocándosela.

Ya tenía treinta y siete semanas, el parto era inminente y solo quería conocer a su nuevo retoño. La incertidumbre respecto al sexo seguía siendo inminente, pero solo estaban felices de que fuera sano, tanto o más que su primer tesoro: Adrien Cullen.

—Yo sé que puedes, _Mon Soleil_ —exclamó Edward, sintiendo los tiernos besos de Adrien, quien tenía los hermosos ojos de Edward y su cabello. Eran idénticos—. Dile a mami que venga con nosotros —instó, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos cobrizos de su pequeño hijo.

—Mami, mami, mami —decía, estirando sus manitos hacia Bella, que se tomaba la barriga mientras cruzaba el gran campo de flores que conformaba su casa, aquella en la que siempre soñaron.

Bella lo retuvo entre sus brazos y el pequeño Adrien se acomodó en su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojitos, sintiendo el inconfundible olor de mamá. Ella lo miró y luego lo hizo con Edward, que a pesar de que no podía contemplarla como hace años, él lo hacía desde su alma, como si la conexión que llevaran fuera tan fuerte que sus sentidos se habían transportado a uno que ninguno de los dos podía expresar. Verlo cada día luego de años de martirio significaba una sonrisa, una que siempre expresaba felicidad. No había tiempo para discutir, tampoco para estar en desacuerdo en estupideces, ella bien sabía que el tiempo juntos ya había sido desperdiciado demasiado como para no demostrar amor, para no gritar sus sentimientos ni para seguir amándose tras las sábanas.

Eran increíblemente feliz.

Ella se puso de puntillas para él y Edward la sintió, rodeándola con sus brazos, protegiéndole de lo adverso, traspasando su calor junto al suyo. Aquel olor, siempre conocido, pero cada vez más adictivo, los hizo sonreír mientras sostenían a su pequeño Adrien entre los brazos.

—Te amo tanto, mi amor —susurró él, buscando sus labios.

—Y yo te amo inmensamente a ti también —le respondió ella, para luego besarlo con pasión y ternura.

Adrien, que tenía unos cortitos dos años, se metió entre su beso y quiso hacer lo mismo, pero a su manera y desde su visión. Para él solo existía amor y nada más, el propósito de ellos era ese, que sus pequeños nunca sufrieran lo que alguna vez pasaron ellos como padres.

—Adrien, ¿quieres un beso? —le preguntó Bella, jugando con su nariz, frotándola con la suya.

—¡Beso! —exclamó.

—Entonces te daremos uno.

—Papá primero, amorcito —le susurró Edward, dejándole uno tierno y lleno de amor, justo en la mejilla regordeta derecha.

—Oh no, yo quiero uno también.

Bella hizo lo mismo, haciéndolo en la izquierda. Adrien tocó a sus papás, sintiéndose seguro en su mundo, uno en donde sus padres lo amaban e iban a darle siempre lo mejor.

.

Edward pasó sus manos por las teclas de su piano, sonriendo ante la manera en que su inspiración volvía a crecer. De pronto tocó, dejando volar su mente, manteniendo una melodía suave mientras Bella leía uno de sus libros de arte, algo liviano para preparar en la próxima clase de arte que impartiría en la universidad cuando regresara de la baja por maternidad. Aún quedaba tiempo, pero siempre le gustaba indagar un poco más.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Bella, llamando la atención del pianista.

Él sonrió.

—Es una pieza que estoy creando.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. —Se rio.

—Siempre tan inteligente, mi amor —dijo ella, caminando como pudo hacia su esposo, tomándose la inmensa barriga con algo de dificultad.

Ella posó su barbilla en su hombro y comenzó a darle suaves besos en el cuello.

—¿Puedo saber qué te ha inspirado? —preguntó mientras Edward cerraba los ojos, aquejado por la emoción de sentir el calor de su esposa.

—Vivo inspirado, mi amor.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

—Por ti, siempre te lo he dicho.

Edward se giró y le palpó la barriga, en donde su segundo pequeño se movía sin parar.

—Cómo le gusta cuando estás conmigo —dijo Bella, haciendo mohines mientras su hijo revoloteaba en la barriga.

Edward se rio y acercó su mejilla mientras Bella le acariciaba los cabellos.

—¿Crees que ame a papá tanto como ya ama a mamá?

Bella no pudo ocultar su carcajada.

—Te amará tanto o más que yo, mi amor.

Edward dejó a un lado el piano y tomó su esposa entre sus brazos, poniendo su rostro entre sus senos, sintiendo su calor. Bella le abrazó desde los cabellos y le regó besos suaves en ellos.

—No hay día en el que no agradezca el haberte conocido —susurró.

Ella sintió que sus ojos se tornaban acuosos, pero de llana felicidad. Aún recordaba aquel que los embargaba cuando estaban separados, esa agonía sin fin que los perseguía de tal manera que nada podía sostenerlos. Si ella hubiera perdido la vida en esos intentos vanos por no querer existir, se habría muerto con la idea equivocada, con el dolor de no haber visto que su amor, su gran y profundo pedazo de su corazón, estaba pensándola muerta, tal como ella. Ahora tenían dos hijos, uno de dos años y otro en su vientre, vivían en una casa preciosa en medio del bosque, tenían sus trabajos de ensueño, pero lo mejor era que estaban juntos y que el gran amor que inició de jóvenes, seguía más grande que hasta entonces.

—Tócame algo —le pidió ella.

Edward asintió y se dirigió al piano, dispuesto a dejar ir las melodías que su corazón gritaba: ya no eran de tristeza, eran de una felicidad tan abrumadora que no dejaba de sonreír, porque sí, era profundamente feliz.

Bella, acomodada en el sofá con sus manos en la barriga, se quedó rápidamente dormida. Cuando su esposo se dio cuenta de aquello, dado a que no había sonido proveniente de ella, se levantó, guiado por sus instintos y se acomodó junto a su cuerpo, abrazándola y cobijándola para no dejarla ir.

—Te amo, mi amor —le susurró al oído—. Gracias a Dios por ponerte en mi camino y por devolverte en mi vida.

.

Bella le cortaba la fruta en pedacitos para que Adrien comiera con gusto. El verano estaba muy intenso, así que lo mejor era pasar en el jardín, con la brisa y los árboles sirviendo de refresco.

—Hola —saludó Tanya, caminando hacia la zona de la terraza.

Adrien la miró y ella sonrió al ver el gran parecido que seguía teniendo con su papá, a quien seguía queriendo con mucho fervor.

—Hola, Tanya —le respondió Bella con una sonrisa—. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

Ella le acarició el cabello a Adrien y se sentó delante de Bella.

—¿Cómo va el libro? —le preguntó.

Tanya suspiró, muy alegre.

—Mejor de lo que imaginé.

—Vaya, ¡eso es grandioso!

—¿Y tú? Ya debes estar a punto de tener a tu bebé.

—Ni te imaginas las ansias que tengo.

La mujer sonrió de profunda alegría. Esto era lo que ella quería, que dos enamorados pudieran ser felices como ellos transmitían.

—Edward debe estar a punto de explotar de alegría.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

En un momento sintieron el sonido del coche, lo que significaba que él ya estaba aquí, y como cada vez, a Bella se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Hey, mira quién está aquí —exclamó Mike, caminando con Edward.

Tanya se levantó de la silla y dio brincos hasta él para abrazarlo y darle un profundo beso.

Bella sonrió, contenta de ver a dos personas como ellos ser felices. Nunca había sido suficiente con todo lo que les había agradecido, sentía que había dos ángeles que Dios había puesto en el camino suyo y en el de Edward.

—Puedo escuchar sus besos, por favor, tengan cuidado con Adrien —los molestó Edward, quien con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en aquel hombre joven que conoció Bella hace tantos años.

¿No era ese el amor?

Tanya y Mike se acercaron de la mano y se miraron, muy cómplices.

—En realidad, queríamos contarles algo —dijo el hombre, quien había dejado todo en Chicago por amor.

Edward tomó a Adrien y le dio besos, para luego instarle a que comiera las frutas.

—¿Qué sorpresa nos tienen?

Eran tan amigos que tenían mucha confianza.

Los dos se volvieron a contemplar y Bella los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —exclamó la mujer, haciendo que Mike comenzara a reír, sin poder creerlo aún.

Bella se levantó de la silla y fue a abrazarlos, mientras Edward sonreía.

—Eso es fantástico —dijo él.

—No pensé que fuera una noticia tan magnífica —señaló Bella.

—Nosotros tampoco, pero las pruebas fueron concluyentes. Ya tengo quince semanas.

—¡Qué alegría!

En medio de los abrazos y risas de felicitaciones, Bella sintió una punzada fuerte bajo el vientre. Abrió los ojos de sopetón, sabiendo lo que pasaba.

—Oh no —gimió.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—El bebé.

—¿Ya?

—¡Sí!

Tanya y Mike corrieron a buscar al médico para traerlo a casa, donde ellos habían decidido que, pasara lo que pasara, tendrían a su hijo. Edward le pidió a su gran amiga que sostuviera a Adrien para él poder ayudar a su esposa y cargarla hasta la cama. Bella sudaba, gritando de dolor, lo que volvía a asemejarse a los momentos en que Adrien iba a nacer.

—Ya llegará nuestro segundo tesoro —le decía Edward, besándole los cabellos.

—Sí… Ya vendrá —gimió.

.

Había sido un parto doloroso, pero no menos feliz. Cuando Bella sintió su llanto, vivo y fuerte, lo primero que hizo fue buscarle para sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Edward escuchaba aquel grito de vitalidad y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Su segundo hijo buscó el aroma de su madre y comenzó a tranquilizarse en su pecho. Bella no podía más de amor y Edward tampoco, eran felices.

—Es una niña —le dijo el médico, sonriéndole.

—¿Una niña? —expresaron los dos, como si no pudieran creerlo.

Era tan hermosa, como un cachorrito rosado con una matita castaña en la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Bella pudo contemplar esos orbes marrones que iban a ser otro de sus tesoros.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Edward, tocándole la mejilla con mucho amor.

—Preciosa. Tiene cabello oscuro y unas mejillas tan gorditas —respondió Bella con los ojos llorosos—. Mi pequeño sol.

Edward buscó sus labios y la besó mientras su nueva niña vivía en la burbuja de felicidad que significaba un amor que había roto mil barreras a la vez y que ahora podía respirar de pureza, sin malos corazones que pudieran borrarles la sonrisa que llevaban desde que se volvieron a encontrar.

.

.

.

**Los Angeles, California, 2001**

—Bella y Edward tuvieron dos hijos que fueron felices tanto como pudieron. Cada momentos juntos fue inolvidable, tanto que hasta el día yo lo recuerdo como los mejores momentos de mi vida —siguió narrando Adrien, quien tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Son los mejores que alguna vez podría tener. El amor que expresan día a día he intentado demostrárselos a mi esposa y a mis hijos, esos nietos que podrán vivir lo que sus abuelos amaron con tanto fervor.

Adrien miró a sus padres, a Edward y a Bella, quienes estaban abrazados en medio de la gran cantidad de personas que lo escuchaban narrar el libro que había terminado de hacer con su madrina, Tanya Denali, la mujer que más allá también le escuchaba junto a Mike y sus hijos, grandes amigos que también se habían integrado a su familia.

—La lucha que dos sobrevivientes tuvieron hizo que dos hijos, Adrien, yo, un periodista que asumió documentar cada situación injusta en este mundo, y Fleur, mi tan inteligente hermana, que siguió los pasos de mis padres, siendo una reconocida artista. —La miró también, quien sonreía con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Y estamos aquí, leyendo mi libro, recordando cómo el amor puede durar todos estos años. Gracias mamá, gracias papá, por hacer de Fleur y Adrien, unos niños capaces de amar tanto como ustedes.

Bella rompió en llanto y Edward le besó la frente, con el amor intacto a pesar de los años.

—Te amo —le susurró él.

—Y yo te amo a ti —contestó ella, cobijada en su abrazo.

—Gracias a ustedes, sobrevivientes, por ser los mejores padres del mundo —finalizó, cerrando su libro, para entonces recibir los vítores de todos los asistentes.

A la salida, esperaban los asistentes para compartir con el escritor Adrien Cullen, quien prefirió ir con sus padres.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti —dijo Bella, besándole la mejilla.

Edward le besó los cabellos, siempre cariñoso, y entonces él sintió que Fleur, siempre excéntrica y con un brillo interior, lo abrazaba desde atrás.

—¡Ha sido maravilloso! —expresó la menor, para luego darle un beso adorable a su madre.

—Espero que les haya gustado —respondió Adrien, tomando su copa de champagne.

Edward y Bella, con todos esos años encima, seguían con el amor intacto, demostrándolo a como diera lugar. No había tiempo para desperdiciar, ya no.

—Nos ha fascinado —respondió Bella.

—Los amo —dijo Adrien, quien tenía una sensibilidad que no se había ido con su adultez—. Y los admiro mucho.

Fleur volvió a sentir sus ojos escocidos y asintió, con aquella sensación compartida por su hermano.

Edward y Bella sabían que habían hecho las cosas bien y que aún quedaba tiempo para amarse, pero ¿no era mejor vivir como si todos los días eran los últimos?

Cuando Adrien y Fleur se separaron para saludar, Edward le susurró algo al oído de su esposa.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo? —le preguntó él.

Ella se rio.

—¿Adónde?

—A la playa. ¿No crees que un chapuzón a los setenta es la nueva forma de ser felices?

Carcajearon y Bella le tomó la mano.

—Vamos.

Los dos se escabulleron con aquel impulso romántico que los caracterizaba y entonces se metieron a la playa, donde sintieron las olas chocando contra ellos. Edward la abrazó, oliéndola y sintiendo el mismo aroma que lo había acompañado todos estos años. La amaba como el mismo día, tanto que aquello era indestructible. Bella, por su parte, miró a su gran amor y a pesar de que todos estos años su visión jamás se recuperó, sabía que eso no pudo disminuir su felicidad y su gran amor por él. Ya tenía el cabello cano y los signos de la edad inevitables, pero vaya que seguía siendo un caballero guapo como ninguno. Ah, le amaba tanto que ni se imaginaba sin él.

—¿Sabes algo? —le preguntó Edward al oído—. Creo que volvería a pasar lo mismo con tal de llegar aquí.

Ella sonrió.

—Yo también. Fueron muchos años separados, pero aquí estamos, ¿no?

Los dos dejaron que el aire los bañara y finalmente se besaron con la misma pasión de antaño.

—Te amo, incluso a ojos cerrados —le susurró Edward.

—Te amo, incluso a ojos cerrados —le repitió Bella, juntando su frente con la de él.

Sí, todo había valido la pena.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el capítulo final de esta historia. Finalmente pude terminar el epílogo. Créanme, fue de muchas emociones. Esta historia la pensé por primera vez ambientada en el golpe militar de Chile del año 1973, por obvias razones lo realicé en otro contexto, que creo que se asemejan bastante. Fue difícil, porque historias como estas fueron reales, solo que en muchas de ellas el amor acabó en lo peor. No quise darle ese mensaje, quise darle un mensaje hermoso en el que el amor es capaz, en el que nos sana y nos permite seguir. Ellos son felices, lo fueron de verdad, y a pesar de los años ese sentimiento nunca se destruyó. Siento mucho el haberme demorado en terminarlo, pero si ya esta historia cargaba con muchas emociones en mí, en el último tiempo, que las cosas han estado cuesta arriba en mi vida, fue aún peor. Pero aquí está y espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Agradezco enormemente el apoyo de todas las chicas, han sido un pilar fundamental para mí, porque a pesar de todo están y tienen una palabra de aliento para esta autora sensible y simplemente emocional_**

**_Gracias, de verdad, gracias_**

**_Espero sus reviews, ya saben todo lo que significan para mí, un gracias es más de lo que imaginan_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


End file.
